Un jour après l'autre
by Cholerae
Summary: Série de one-shots. AU 5e année. Ron en a marre de voir Harry souffrir. Il décide de prendre les choses en main. Ron-centrée.
1. Un jour de trop

C'était un jour comme les autres.

Il faisait très beau. Les Gryffondors chahutaient, Hermione révisait, Harry broyait du noir dans son coin… Tout était normal. Il semblait être devenu une habitude pour le jeune garçon d'être déprimé en permanence, si bien que personne ne paraissait plus y prêter attention. Sauf Ron.

Ron savait qu'il avait le quotient émotionnel d'une cuillère à café. On le lui avait dit, merci. Mais même une cuillère ne pouvait échapper aux vagues de déprime qui s'échappaient d'Harry sans arrêt. Surtout maintenant où il virait carrément dans le désespoir. Il ne savait franchement pas comment les autres faisaient pour faire semblant de ne pas voir une telle misère parce qu'il était impossible de ne pas la voir, non ? Et cette pente descendante était des plus inquiétantes.

Ron ne partageait pas la foi inébranlable de Mione en Dumbledore il était difficile de croire que « tout allait s'arranger », surtout si on ne faisait rien ! Bien sûr, la mort de Cédric avait durement frappé Harry. Un idiot s'en serait douté ! Avec cette tendance qu'il avait à croire que tous les malheurs du monde ne pouvaient être que de sa faute, vous pensez bien que la mort d'un élève de l'école, presque un ami, juste devant ses yeux et par des types qui cherchaient à l'atteindre le mettrait à genoux. Et Voldemort ne s'y était pas trompé, le rustre insistant lourdement que c'était la faute de Harry, toujours sa faute si les gens mouraient, souffraient partout où il passait. Comme s'il n'y avait pas eu des Mangemorts bien avant sa naissance ! Et l'autre andouille qui se désespérait d'avoir offert à Cédric de prendre la coupe avec lui, transformant son geste de fair-play en meurtre, sans comprendre que quelque soit le choix qu'il ait fait à ce moment-là, Croupton Jr avait sans aucun doute eu l'intention de faire des victimes et de les lui coller sur le dos.

Ron soupira et changea de position, essayant de se calmer. Rager sur le passé ne changerait rien maintenant, si seulement il pouvait en convaincre Harry… Il se demandait parfois s'il y avait quelque chose chez les orphelins qui les faisait automatiquement se sentir coupable de tout ce qui arrivait dans leur voisinage, même et surtout ce sur quoi ils n'avaient aucun contrôle. Il frissonna brusquement en pensant que pour Harry la réponse était probablement : _oui_ et _Dursley_. Merde, son ami était vraiment mal parti…

Mais blague à part L'année s'était donc terminée en feu d'artifice : la sécurité de Poudlard avait encore une fois démontré qu'elle avait plus de trous qu'un gruyère, le professeur de DADA était encore une fois un assassin affilié à Voldemort (et c'était bizarre le nombre de types à marques noires qui passaient les défenses magiques si vantées), il y avait des complots partout et Harry avait vu son premier cadavre. Et qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Rien ! Oh, ils avaient touché des points pour quelle raison, il se le demandait. Avoir été des idiots jusqu'à la fin ? Est-ce que c'était censé les faire se sentir mieux à propos de Cédric ? « Oh oui, votre camarade est mort mais cent point à Gryffondor pour avoir été choqués. Tout va mieux maintenant, hein ? »

Stupide. Mais sa caricature n'était pas loin de la réalité, malheureusement. Harry était toujours affreusement gêné de recevoir des points pour avoir survécu. Et la dernière fois, même Mione avait demandé ce que les serdaigles était censé faire pour rester compétitifs. Chasser le basilic dans les souterrains ?

Mais à part les points… rien. Harry avait été renvoyé chez les Dursley. Dans l'état où il était. Il n'avait même pas vu un Guérisseur. Ron ne doutait pas des capacités de Pomfrey, mais elle n'était quand même qu'une infirmière scolaire ! Après un tournoi international et la renaissance de Voldemort, Harry méritait bien un Guérisseur diplômé, non ?!

Mais non. Il n'avait pas non plus vu un Psychomage. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas qui en aurait plus eu besoin. En fait, tous les compétiteurs aurait dû en voir un. Bien sur, les Psychomages étaient chers, mais Harry avait les moyens.

Ron changea de position encore une fois.

Les moyens, oui. L'habitude d'employer les moyens… Dans sa tête, Harry était toujours un orphelin à charge, pas le Lord d'une maison riche et puissante. C'est pourquoi il essayait toujours de s'en sortir tout seul et ne demandait jamais rien à personne.

Eh bien il allait falloir que ça change. Ron en avait assez. Mione avait tort. Les choses n'iraient pas bien tant que quelqu'un ne les ferait pas aller mieux et Dumbledore avait eu sa chance. Il avait eu quatre ans pour « veiller » sur Harry et le résultat c'est que le pauvre mec commençait à regretter que Voldie ne l'aie pas fini cette nuit-là au lieu de juste lui faire une cicatrice. Maintenant c'était leur tour. Merlin sait qu'ils pouvaient difficilement faire pire ! D'abord convaincre Mione et Tête de Mule de se mettre sérieusement à l'occlumencie. Harry avait besoin de dormir, et entre Voldie et les cauchemars de la troisième tâche, ça devenait utopique. Et s'ils voulaient continuer à échanger leurs secrets, il fallait s'y mettre tous les trois.

Problème : pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille du Directeur « Rien-ne-se-fait-sans-moi-ici », impossible d'utiliser la bibliothèque. La chambre des Secrets était tentante, mais si le vieux mêle-tout connaissait aussi la légilimencie, ou si Rogue lui racontait tout… ils étaient dans la merde. Non, ils devaient trouver une source extérieure à l'école.

Ron mâchonnait distraitement sa plume en se tortillant dans son fauteuil. Son regard pensif errait sur la salle commune de Gryffondor. Combien de soirées avaient-ils passées dans cette salle tous les trois, à élaborer des plans pour déjouer ceux de Voldemort, à rechercher des solutions à l'énigme du jour (bon, de l'année) ou simplement à faire leurs devoirs. Combien de soirées à écouter Dean ou Seamus délirer sur leurs devoirs de divination, à regarder les jumeaux faire l'article pour leur dernière invention à se demander comment ils faisaient pour introduire tous ces trucs interdits dans le château…

Il se redressa brutalement.

Les jumeaux, bien sûr ! Quel _idiot_… ! Si quelqu'un avait les connections nécessaires pour des activités en besoin de discrétion c'était bien eux. Et il se trouvait justement que c'étaient ses frères…

Si quelqu'un avait levé la tête vers Ron juste à cet instant, il aurait eu la vision d'un sourire très perturbant.

- Ron ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? On n'a pas fini le…

- Je reviens tout de suite, Mione. J'ai une lettre urgente à envoyer !

* * *

Fin.


	2. Une journée ensoleillée

C'était une journée très ensoleillée.

Les élèves avaient envahi la pelouse aux abords du château et faisaient leurs devoirs avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'habitude, dû au soleil qui les caressait et à la petite brise qui les taquinait et essayait d'emporter leurs parchemins.

Au pied d'un arbre massif, le Trio appréciait la vue. Situés sur une petite élévation, ils surplombaient le lac qui miroitait.

Enfin, appréciait la vue, c'est beaucoup dire. Un des membres du Trio appréciait la vue. Hermione était trop occupée à analyser à voix haute son devoir d'Arithmancie pour se rendre compte que la nature était en fête autour d'elle, ou qu'Harry ne l'écoutait pas et était reparti dans une de ses rêveries moroses.

Ron le voyait. Ron voyait beaucoup plus que ce qu'on pouvait croire, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs conduit à mettre au point un plan qu'il se proposait d'exécuter maintenant.

- Les gars ?

Hermione arrêta sa plaidoirie

Harry se tourna vers lui.

Dites, j'ai réfléchi à cette histoire de « Voldie-peut-lire-dans-vos-pensées-mais-Rogue-saura-l'en-empêcher » et ça ne me dit vraiment rien.

Harry s'était rembruni. Hermione se lança dans son discours suivant :

Mais c'est très important et tu devrais l'écouter Harry…

Mione.

… professeur Dumbledore le dit et…

MIONE !

Les deux autres sursautèrent

Hermione se reprit rapidement.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Ronald, dit-elle avec irritation, il n'y avait pas besoin de…

Legilimens.

Hein ?

C'est le nom des gens qui peuvent lire la pensée des autres.

Et comment saurais-tu ça, Ron Weasley ?

Silence.

Puis d'une voix plus froide que ces amis lui avaient jamais entendu :

Je peux comprendre le désir de prouver ses qualités, Hermione. Je me passerais bien des paroles méprisantes, par contre. Ouvrir un livre n'est pas un exploit réservé à une élite. Du moins je le croyais. Ai-je eu tort ?

Hermione était écarlate.

Je ne voulais dire ça, tu m'as surprise, c'est tout, c'était…

Un réflexe ?

Hermione était pourpre.

Non ! Je veux dire, oui ! Oh, je sais plus !

Elle enfouit la tête dans ses bras.

Après un moment de silence, Ron reprit d'une voix douce.

Ça fait un peu partie de ce dont je voulais vous parler.

Mione redressa la tête.

Ces derniers temps, on a tous pris des habitudes… désagréables.

Mione replongea.

Mione est impatiente avec les autres, quelque fois carrément méprisante. Elle est si sûre d'avoir toujours raison qu'elle n'écoute plus personne et n'a pas l'air de faire la différence entre défendre une thèse et écraser un individu.

Gémissements.

Harry broie du noir en permanence, ce qui se comprend, d'ailleurs, mais il envoie aussi chier les gens qui essaient de s'intéresser à lui, et il s'isole de plus en plus alors qu'un aveugle pourrait lui dire que ça n'améliore pas sa situation.

C'était au tour d'Harry d'être écarlate et de murmurer des dénégations manquant de sincérité.

Et moi, vous connaissez mes défauts : je me mets facilement en colère et je parle avant de réfléchir.

Les deux autres rirent presque.

Ce que vous n'avez peut-être pas remarqué, c'est que c'est en fait une stratégie pour éviter de me pencher sur la situation présente. C'est un bon vieux « si j'évite d'en parler ça n'arrivera pas. »

Ça ne marche pas, dit Harry d'une voix terne.

Aucune de nos stratégies ne marche. C'est pour ça que je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps de les repenser. Parce que, bien que ça me déchire de l'admettre, _on n'a plus onze ans._

On le savait, ça, intervint Hermione avec un retour de son assurance habituelle.

Alors _pourquoi est-ce que vous ne changez pas ?_

Ils en restèrent sans parole.

Je croyais que c'était juste moi. Je pensais que je refusais de changer et que c'était mon défaut, que je ne mûrissais pas avec les années comme vous et que c'était pour ça que ça allait mal entre nous. Mais en fait vous faites la même chose que moi ! La stratégie de l'autruche est si bonne que ça ?

Hermione avait l'air mal à l'aise. Harry, par un retournement de situation ironique, était en colère.

Tu as du culot de nous le reprocher ! « Est-ce que c'est si mal de vouloir garder les choses comme elles sont ? » Ce sont tes propres paroles ! Tu étais le premier à vouloir évacuer les événements gênants.

Ron garda son calme.

Mais moi je sais que si je refuse de grandir, _c'est parce que j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver si_ _j'essayais_. Quelle est votre excuse, à vous ?

Harry recula comme s'il avait été frappé. Hermione émit un bruit d'étranglement, elle semblait au bord des larmes.

Après un long silence au cours duquel tous détournèrent les yeux, Ron reprit doucement.

Je vous connais. Vous me connaissez. Tout ça n'a plus d'importance. L'important, c'est que comme on vient de le dire, _ça ne marche pas_. Je pense qu'il est temps d'essayer autre chose. Est-ce qu'il est trop tard pour repartir de zéro ?

Ils le regardaient maintenant avec des yeux pleins d'espoir, même Harry qui essayait de ne pas le laisser paraître. Son cœur saignait intérieurement il avait failli être trop tard. Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses aller si longtemps ? Ses amis souffraient et, enfermé dans sa propre misère, il n'avait rien vu. Mais c'était fini, se promit-il. Fini.

Je ne sais pas, dit Harry. Peut-être que ce serait mieux si…

Il détourna la tête, ne voulant pas évoquer la séparation qu'il venait pourtant de conseiller.

A ça, Ron avait heureusement la réponse.

- No can do, mon pote. Tu as mal, et quand t'as mal j'ai mal, et quand on est mal tous les deux, Mione est mal.

Mione hochait frénétiquement la tête en riant et pleurant à la fois.

Et puis je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais seuls on s'en sort pas terrible, hein ? A trois on a toujours été meilleurs.

Les éclats de rire étaient le meilleur signe qu'ils étaient sur le bon chemin.

Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux, l'air déjà concentré.

Harry ne dit rien, mais écoutait avec sérieux.

Ben voilà. Le ministère s'occupe des lois et fait que les gens les suivent. L'Ordre s'occupe du Garçon-qui-a-survécu et Dumbledore fait de la politique.

Il ne fait pas que ça, dit Hermione, il…

Il fait des tas de choses mais jusque là on l'a jamais vu faire quelque chose pour quelqu'un de précis. Pour le plus grand bien, pour le futur ou la société mais on l'a jamais vu rendre quelqu'un heureux.

Ça la fit taire, tandis qu'Harry acquiesçait. Amèrement.

Je propose qu'on s'occupe d'Harry. Le côté humain, pas le héros, je veux dire.

Wow, merci, dit Harry ironiquement.

Et ça veut dire quoi exactement ? demanda Hermione, soupçonneuse.

Commençons à la base, dit Ron. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'apprendre l'Occlumencie ?

Ils le regardaient la bouche ouverte.

Ben, je me suis dit qu'on devrait commencer par quelque chose de simple, non ?

Ils retrouvèrent la parole. Tous les deux en même temps.

Simple ! Ron, l'occlumencie est une discipline ancienne, presque oubliée !

J'ai essayé, Ron. Si j'y arrive pas avec Rogue qui sait ce qu'il fait, comment tu veux qu'on le fasse tout seuls ?

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. C'était la plus grande animation qu'ils aient montré depuis des semaines.

Un à la fois s'il vous plaît !

Ils s'arrêtèrent, confus, s'excusèrent en rougissant, s'excusèrent l'un à l'autre et finalement se mirent à rire à leur tour. Ron leur sourit, heureux de retrouver pour la première fois depuis des mois (des années ?) le sentiment de légèreté et de force que leur amitié lui avait toujours procuré.

- Harry, Rogue n'est pas un très bon professeur, c'est aussi simple que ça. Il est peut-être un génie en potions, mais l'enseignement n'est pas son truc. Le fait qu'il te déteste et prenne la moindre occasion pour marquer des points contre toi… ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

Dans une discipline comme l'occlumencie où tout repose sur la confiance et l'intimité, c'était peut-être le pire choix de professeur.

Ils le regardaient bouche bée. Il recommença a rire.

Hé, les mecs ! L'occlumencie est peut-être une discipline ancienne, mais le monde sorcier est bâti sur la tradition, non ? ça n'a pas été très difficile de trouver un livre qui en parle, surtout avec des frères comme les miens.

Puis redevenant sérieux.

Ça ne va pas être facile, c'est sûr. Il faudra travailler plus que jamais, être discrets et ne plus faire confiance aux adultes, même s'ils sont bien intentionnés. Vous pourrez faire ça ?

Harry acquiesça tout de suite. Hermione hésita.

- Dumbledore a eu sa chance, Mione. Tu as _regardé_ Harry, ces derniers temps ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Harry qui ne bougea pas. Elle le dévisagea quelques instant puis se retourna vers Ron, les lèvres pincées.

D'accord.

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers elle, incrédule et plein d'espoir. Son visage s'adoucit et elle lui prit la main.

Ron les contempla avec fierté et conclut :

On le fait, alors ?

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent.

On prend la vie de Harry en main, envers et contre tous ?

Ils approuvèrent de nouveau.

- Je nous déclare donc l'Ordre Pour Assurer à Harry Potter une Vie Meilleure Et A Bas Le Garçon Qui a Survécu !

Tous deux écarlate, Hermione d'indignation et Harry d'embarras, essayèrent de l'assommer avec leurs livres de classe. Riant et hoquetant, ils faillirent dévaler la colline sur laquelle ils étaient installés.

Plus tard, après que le rire se soit calmé et qu'ils aient admiré simplement le lac en silence, Ron leur dit :

- On peut le faire. Je crois vraiment qu'on peut le faire. Vous êtes avec moi ?

Leurs regards parlaient pour eux : ils l'auraient suivi jusqu'au bout du monde.

* * *

Fin.


	3. Jours de frustration

C'est avec espoir et pas mal de détermination que Ron Weasley se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Il répétait aussi ses arguments en marchant, remarquez : ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

- Donc, Harry a ces migraines terribles vous savez, et il ne se plaint pratiquement jamais, mais Mione et moi on le voit pâlir et on se demandait si…

Oui, ça devrait marcher. Après tout, c'était une requête très raisonnable, non ?

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : ça n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'il l'avait pensé.

- Pas question.

- Mais…

- Vous n'y songez pas, Mr Weasley. Autoriser un élève à posséder sa propre pharmacie ? C'est insensé. Seule l'infirmière scolaire est autorisée à prescrire des potions. Pensez aux risques, voyons !

Ron décida de reprendre depuis le début, en espérant qu'elle avait mal compris.

- Mme Pomfrey, vous avez compté le nombre de fois où Harry vient à l'infirmerie pour un mal de tête ?

- Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine d'en discuter, Mr Weasley…

Ici, Ron commença à perdre un peu son calme.

- COMMENT ÇA, ÇA N'EST PAS LA PEINE ? VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QUE VOUS VOUS EN FICHEZ ?!

L'infirmière en resta un instant sans voix, mais reprit vite son autorité coutumière.

- Ne criez pas, s'il vous plait. Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour Mr Potter. Mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose et je ne vois pas…

- Mais moi je vois et je vous montre quelque chose que vous pouvez faire. S'il pouvait seulement avoir sur lui quelques potions de base, il n'aurait pas à se traîner chaque fois jusqu'à l'infirmerie… et hésiterait moins à y aller parce qu'il est trop mal pour bouger.

- C'est une pratique dangereuse. S'il commençait déjà à faire plus attention à ne pas atterrir à l'infirmerie…

Ron la regarda bouche bée : l'hypocrisie de ces gens ne connaissait pas de limite.

- Vous voulez dire, dit-il quand il eut récupéré sa voix, que c'est sa faute si Voldemort lui fiche des migraines ?

L'infirmière pâlit visiblement, au nom et à la théorie.

- Je ne voulais pas dire…

- Parce que même moi, continua le garçon sur sa lancée, je suis au courant que sa cicatrice sert de lien entre les deux.

- Mr Weasley…

- Et je sais que des sorciers adultes passeraient leurs vies allongés à pleurer s'ils recevaient ce niveau d'attention de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Mr…

- A moins que vous vouliez parler des fois où il a reçu le doloris ? Oui, vous avez raison, bien imprudent de sa part de se placer sur la lancée du sort. Il aurait du l'éviter !

- Je voulais…

- Ou après le basilic, peut-être ? C'EST TELLEMENT INCONSIDERE DE SA PART D'ENCOMBRER L'INFIRMERIE ALORS QU'IL A JUSTE FAILLI MOURIR ! IL DEVRAIT FAIRE PLUS ATTENTION ! D'AILLEURS JE LUI DIS TOUJOURS : TU AURAIS DU LAISSER LE BASILIC LA OU IL ETAIT ! QUELLE IMPORTANCE SI LES PROFESSEURS NE SONT PAS LA ET QUE GINNY MEURT ! PENSE AU TRAVAIL QUE TU VAS DONNER A MME POMFREY !

- MR WEASLEY…

- Ou alors c'est le tournoi ? C'est ça ? Il aurait du faire attention et ne pas entrer son nom dans un concours aussi dangereux. Oh mais suis-je bête, IL NE L'A PAS FAIT ! Bien sûr, il aurait du se méfier des Portoloins mais les professeurs se chargent de tout, infaillibles qu'ils sont et c'est bête qu'un Mangemort se soit faufilé MAIS C'EST QUAND MËME TOUJOURS HARRY QUI ATTERIT A L'INFIRMERIE ! IL DEVRAIT FAIRE PLUS ATTENTION ! PARCE QUE MËME SI LA SECURITE DE L'ECOLE EST MINABLE…

- MR WESLEY…

- ET MEME SI LE PLUS GRAND MAGE NOIR DU MONDE EST A SES TROUSSES…

- MR WEASLEY !

- …C'EST QUAND MËME SA FAUTE S'IL EST BLESSE !

- STOPPEZ IMMEDIATEMENT !

Le silence s'établit, assourdissant, entre l'infirmière rouge de colère et de honte et l'étudiant sans remords.

- Et je ne comprends pas, dit le garçon d'une voix calme, après tout ce qu'il a subi, tout ce qu'il a enduré, que vous mégotiez encore sur les potions anti-migraines.

La sorcière rondelette, humiliée, répondit d'une voix difficilement contrôlée.

- Sortez d'ici. Immédiatement. Et ne revenez pas tant que vous n'êtes pas prêt à faire des excuses.

Le regard du garçon devant elle passa avec soudaineté de brûlant de rage à glacé.

- Bien, murmura-t-il après un instant de silence. Je pense que nous savons maintenant où résident les priorités de chacun.

Et se tournant, il sortit.

Il était temps de recourir de nouveau à Fred et George. Après tout, à quoi servait la famille ? Et les adultes étaient inutiles.

* * *

_Quinze jours plus tard :_

- Voilà : ouvre-le.

Harry inspecta la boite avec une méfiance manifeste qui le rendait juste…adorable.

Non que Ron pense à lui dire ça. Il avait déjà assez de mal à se retenir de rire.

- Bon, tu l'ouvres, oui ?

- Ça va, ça va… dit le brun sans enthousiasme. Il entreprit d'ouvrir le casier de bois avec précaution et risqua un œil prudent à l'intérieur. Après quoi il ouvrit le couvercle plus largement et après avoir regardé tout son content, porta un regard perplexe sur Ron.

- Des bouteilles ?

- Des fioles, précisément, dit Hermione qui avait eu jusque-là bien du mal à se retenir d'intervenir. Des fioles pour potions, dans ce qui est visiblement un casier pharmaceutique et…

- Oui, bon, des fioles, la coupa Harry avec impatience tout en regardant son ami d'un air soupçonneux.

- Je te préviens, Ron, si c'est un encouragement pour ma future carrière en potions…

Cette fois, Ron ne put pas se retenir : il éclata de rire.

- Non, non ! Tu me connais : j'oserais jamais !

Harry émit un bruit incrédule.

Ron poursuivit, en sortant une à une les fioles de leur casier.

- Ça c'est du sommeil sans rêves juste cinq fioles parce qu'il y a addiction. Après les cinq fioles, il faut arrêter un mois, le temps que l'organisme soit purgé. Ça c'est des potions contre le mal de tête trois dosages : normal, fort et horrible. Pendant que j'y étais, j'ai aussi pris un peu de tout ce qu'il y a dans une pharmacie familiale : contre les bleus, les coupures, modérés et graves.

Harry le regardait d'un air totalement incrédule.

- Comme ça tu ne seras pas toujours obligé de demander à Mme Pomfrey de te soigner. Oh, j'ai aussi pris un livre, « Soins magiques de base », qui donne des sorts de diagnostic facile…

Il fut coupé par l'accolade qu'Harry lui donna. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à parler tellement il était ému.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, dit-il, très embarrassé, en tapotant le dos de son ami. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fouilles pas le carton, hein ? Je suis sûr que Fred et George n'ont pas pu résister à rajouter du superflu sur ma commande.

Il put ainsi assister au spectacle incongru d'Harry Potter ouvrant un carton de fournitures de potion avec enthousiasme.

Ravalant son sourire, il soupira. Temps d'affronter la musique.

Il se tourna vers Hermione, prêt à recevoir son châtiment, sous la forme d'un sermon sur le respect à l'autorité et les risques de la prise de potion incontrôlée.

Au lieu de ça, il reçut sa seconde accolade de la journée.

- Hermione… ? bredouilla-t-il, surpris.

Elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Tu sais, moi aussi je m'inquiète, lui murmura-t-elle en désignant discrètement Harry, déjà plongé dans un des livres de Soins.

Appuyés l'un contre l'autre, ils décidèrent sans en parler, de rester là quelque temps, à regarder leur meilleur ami être heureux.

* * *

Fin.


	4. Jour de cuisine I

Dans une vieille salle de cours poussiéreuse et abandonnée, trois jeunes élèves discutaient sérieusement.

« J'ai récupéré un des vieux livres de classe de M'man. Elle m'a dit que c'était le livre idéal pour passer de la cuisine familiale aux choses sérieuses. »

« Ron ? _Potions pour les Nuls_ ? » demanda Hermione avec incrédulité.

« C'est probablement le livre le mieux adapté, Mione », intervint Harry. « Regardons les choses en face : même si Rogue arrêtait de me harceler en classe, je n'aurais aucune idée de comment faire une potion : ça n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment prêté attention ces cinq dernières années. »

Ron s'empressa de couper Hermione avant qu'elle parte dans son discours sur « Prêter attention en classe est essentiel ».

« Tu as eu d'autres chats à fouetter, Harry ! Et Mione a beau être brillante, elle ne pourrait pas enseigner pour sauver sa peau… »

Hermione eut l'air à la fois affrontée et soulagée.

« Je dois admettre, » dit-elle d'une voix plus calme, « que si j'avais des talents dans ce domaine, j'aurais déjà réussi à vous faire réviser en temps et en heure. »

« Tu as fait des miracles, Mione ! » S'exclama Harry la faisant rougir. Il était manifestement sincère. « Je ne sais pas où on en serait sans toi. »

« Justement, » le remit-elle sur les rails, « je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous sauver la mise. Il est temps que vous vous preniez un peu en main. »

Silence.

« Ben, c'est pour ça qu'on est là, non ? » demanda Ron, soucieux de détendre l'atmosphère.

« C'est vrai, » répondit Harry, l'air très sérieux. « Je ne veux plus dépendre de personne. »

Encore un silence.

Ron se retint de soupirer et lorgna discrètement du côté d'Hermione. Son expression était ferme. Bon. Pas de risque qu'on change d'avis de ce côté-là. Elle avait été dure à démarrer, mais une fois partie, elle ne s'arrêtait plus. Et si elle décidait de prendre les choses en main, pourquoi pas ? Tant qu'il gardait une main discrète sur le gouvernail…

« Bon les gars, un peu moins de mélo et un peu plus d'action, d'accord ? » reprit-il, brisant le moment.

Les deux autres sursautèrent, rougirent et se confondirent en excuses, ce qui se finit en fou rire, le troisième et quelques depuis qu'ils avaient commencé le « Sauvez Harry » programme. C'est seulement maintenant qu'il se rendait compte à quel point ils avaient été tendus, et combien les rires s'étaient faits rares. C'était maintenant que leur amitié se réaffirmait qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle avait été en péril. Chacun perdu dans ses problèmes, ne voyant que le chemin devant lui… Ron frissonna. Il avait une horrible image de l'avenir où ils s'entre déchiraient, chacun pensant être dans le vrai… ou pire. Lui et Mione se disputant Harry, chacun persuadé d'avoir raison. Il éloigna bien vite son esprit de cette image, se tournant vers ses amis pour se persuader qu'ils avaient évité cet écueil. Il les trouva le regardant dans l'expectative. Avec un rire embarrassé, il reprit la conversation où il l'avait laissée.

« Ok. On commence. La première chose que je dois vous dire, c'est qu'on ne va pas reprendre les choses comme Rogue. D'abord parce que ça ne nous a pas vraiment réussi, ensuite parce qu'on a plus onze ans. Peut-être aussi parce qu'on ne vise pas vraiment le même but que le programme de potion officiel. »

A ces mots, Mione redressa la tête d'un air surpris. Même Harry (qui avait ricané à la mention de Rogue) avait l'air intrigué.

Hermione posa la question, chose rare, d'un ton un peu hésitant.

« Le but, c'est d'apprendre, non ? »

Ron hésita à son tour, cherchant ses mots.

« Si tu regardes bien, le but du programme officiel, ce sont les ASPIC. »

« Oui, mais… »

« L'examen, je veux dire. Une copie papier, un essai pratique et une bonne note. Après tu peux avoir ou ne pas avoir les compétences. »

« Mais après », s'opposa Hermione avec indignation…

« Tu peux ne jamais te servir de ce qui est indiqué sur ton diplôme, » l'interrompit Ron avec certitude. « Réfléchis, Mione, » dit-il en regardant son expression scandalisée. « Tu crois vraiment que Percy utilise ses compétences dans son nouveau travail ? Et il était Préfet en chef, je te rappelle. Des notes à faire frémir. Et il se retrouve dans une position de lèche-bottes. »

Il les regarda d'un air grave.

« Regardons les choses en face. Un diplôme aujourd'hui peut être mais n'est pas nécessairement une preuve de compétence. C'est parfois juste une pièce nécessaire pour accéder à un poste où tu ne t'en serviras de toute façon pas. »

« Regardez Neville, » leur dit-il. « J'admire son courage il s'est péniblement traîné de classe de potion en classe de potion pendant sept ans mais pour quel résultat ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'il saura faire des potions quand il n'y aura plus personne pour lui tenir la main ? »

Ils n'aimaient pas cet exemple, ça se voyait sur leurs visages. Tant pis.

« Savez vous qu'on peut laisser tomber les cours de potion après les OWL et suivre le programme en indépendant ? »

Non, visiblement, ils ne le savaient pas. Et vu la face assombrie d'Harry il n'aimait pas l'idée, mais alors pas du tout, que personne n'aie pris la peine de révéler cette importante information.

« Et, » grinça effectivement le brun, « comment se fait-il que PERSONNE ne nous en aie parlé ? »

Ron s'empressa d'intervenir. Le caractère d'Harry s'était empiré avec les années et il ne voulait pas subir une demi-heure de commentaires hauts en couleur sur le personnel enseignant de Poudlard.

« On se calme, Harry. Réfléchis. Est-ce qu'en sept années, un seul professeur à ne serait-ce qu'admis que Rogue était un mauvais professeur ? »

« Il n'est pas si mauvais, Ron, » intervint immédiatement Hermione, « c'est juste qu'il est… »

« Injuste, » suggéra Ron, « impatient ? Coléreux peut-être ? »

Elle resta muette.

« Tu vois ? » se tournant vers Harry, « vous voyez ? On est tellement conditionnés qu'on n'ose même pas le reconnaître entre nous : Rogue est un mauvais professeur ça n'est même pas son caractère, ou ses manières : il est incapable d'enseigner. »

Ils en restaient le souffle coupé.

Hermione essaya encore d'intervenir.

« C'est un Maître des Potions, Ron, il ne peut pas… »

Il la coupa, sachant exactement où frapper.

« Par normes moldues, Mione ? »

Elle le regarda, ébahie.

« Quoi ? »

« Dans l'enseignement moldu, Mione, des gens comme Rogue, il y en a beaucoup ? Ils sont considérés comme de bons enseignants ? »

Il suivit l'enchaînement des émotions sur son visage : choquée, horrifiée puis, pour une raison obscure, honteuse.

Un silence s'ensuivit.

C'est Harry qui le brisa, la regardant avec une immense curiosité.

« Mione ? »

Elle se tourna vers eux avec réluctance.

« La vérité, » dit-elle… « C'est que dans le monde moldu… quelqu'un comme Rogue ne serait même pas autorisé à approcher les enfants. »

Et comme pour augmenter le choc, elle ajouta :

« Pas plus qu'aucun des professeurs de cette école, d'ailleurs. »

Après un moment passé à essayer de récupérer son souffle, Harry balbutia :

« Mais… Chourave… McGonnagal… ils ont passé des années à enseigner. Ils savent forcément comment faire, non ? »

Et c'est Hermione, l'air de proférer un blasphème, qui lui répondit :

« Et si non, qui s'en apercevra ? »

Pendant qu'il la regardait avec incrédulité, elle reprit :

« Il faut comprendre la différence entre professeur et pédagogue, Harry. Un professeur est quelqu'un qui donne des cours et est payé pour ça. Bon, mauvais, ça ne compte pas. Un certain nombre d'heures, un programme à terminer, et si un élève n'arrive pas à suivre, eh bien c'est qu'il n'est pas assez doué, pas assez attentif, pas assez motivé. Pas assez. Parce que tout est de sa faute, évidemment : qui oserait blâmer le professeur ? Il a donné ses cours, rempli son contrat et c'est ce qui compte. Un pédagogue, de l'autre côté, enseigne aux gens. Il sait parler différemment à des enfants différents, il sait quand ralentir et quand accélérer, c'est quelqu'un à l'écoute des gens à qui il enseigne, tu vois ? Pour lui, son programme commence là où tu es bloqué et termine quand tu SAIS de quoi tu parles.»

Elle reprit avec hésitation

« Ça n'est pas seulement ce qu'il fait en classe, c'est la façon dont il agit on apprend aussi bien par l'exemple que par la parole, vous le savez, surtout quand on a onze ans et qu'on arrive dans un monde totalement nouveau. Alors, quand Dumbledore favorise les Gryffondors et les encourage à briser les règlements, quand McGonnagal réprimande Harry pour son impolitesse mais jamais Rogue, et que Chourave ne dit rien devant les injustices manifestes, rien, _**qu'est-ce que ça nous apprend ?**_ Et est-ce qu'on peut vraiment s'étonner si aucun d'eux n'a rien dit pendant le passage d'Ombrage ? Parce qu'enfin, est-ce que c'était différent que d'habitude, à part que c'était le tour des Gryffondors de s'en prendre plein la gueule ? »

Elle s'arrêta, un peu essoufflée, et rougit en s'apercevant du langage qu'elle avait utilisé en se laissant entraîner.

Ron la regardait comme si elle lui avait ouvert des horizons nouveaux. Même lui n'avait pas poussé la réflexion jusque là. Les professeurs enseignaient. C'est ce qu'ils _**faisaient**_, c'était normal. Il avait eu du mal à admettre que peut-être, ses professeurs enseignaient _**mal**_. Mais s'il acceptait ce que disait Hermione… ses professeurs n'étaient pas seulement de mauvais professeurs : ils enseignaient de mauvaises choses. Sa tête tournait devant une pareille prise de conscience.

Harry, de son côté, prenait les choses de façon bien plus pratique.

« Rogue est nul, » énonça-t-il avec précaution. « Rogue est un mauvais professeur, » s'aventura-t-il. « Rogue ne sait pas enseigner ! » jubila-t-il sous le regard désapprobateur de Mione.

« Hé, si Rogue est un mauvais professeur, peut-être que je ne suis pas nul ? »

« Désolé, Harry, lui répondit Ron en riant : tu es nul. Mais c'est parce que Rogue est un mauvais professeur. Il ne t'a pas appris ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Et pour en revenir à nos moutons, ce dont nous avons besoin n'est pas une bonne note ou une approbation officielle. Ni, Mione, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, de savoir un millier de recettes de potion par coeur. Nous avons besoin de faire des potions, de nos mains. Pas juste savoir les mots ; les faire, concrètement. »

* * *

A Suivre.


	5. Jour de cuisine II

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?" demanda impatiemment Harry.

"La base," lui répondit Ron "la préparation des ingrédients."

Hermione et Harry grimacèrent : la première parce que les travaux pratiques n'étaient pas vraiment son truc, le second parce que les souvenirs de ses essais précédents n'étaient pas vraiment enchanteurs.

"Du calme, Harry," le rassura Ron. "Cette fois-ci, on aura des méthodes à suivre à la lettre, des explications claires sur ce qui pourrait ne pas aller et même un ou deux sorts pour vérifier notre précision."

Et se tournant vers Mione :

"Et la première leçon est une leçon de vocabulaire, pas besoin de paniquer."

Harry avait l'air mi écœuré, mi surpris.

"Du vocabulaire ? En _potions_ ?"

"D'après George et Fred…"

Echange de regards méfiants.

"… le vocabulaire est très important en potion. Parce qu'enfin, quelle est la différence entre _grossièrement_ et _finement moulue_ ? Que veut dire _concasser_ ? _Ciseler_ ? _Décanter, dessécher_, _écumer_ sont facile, mais _lier_, par exemple ? Ou _tomber à glace_ ?"

Ils le regardaient avec stupéfaction.

"Tous ces termes sont des façons de préparer un ingrédient ou de l'intégrer à une base. Et en potion, il est très important de ne pas confondre un mode de préparation et un autre."

Hermione avait l'air concentré Harry avait l'air assommé.

"C'est comme en cuisine, Harry. Les choses que tu vas faire bouillir, tu ne les arroses pas d'huile. Si tu veux mettre de la viande longuement au four, tu ne vas pas la couper en petits morceaux."

"Pourquoi pas ?" intervint Hermione, éberluée.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent d'un air choqué.

"Elle sècherait," finit par répondre Harry.

Hermione rougit.

"Désolée. La cuisine et moi, vous savez…"

"Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris ?" l'interrogea Ron, curieux.

"Chez moi, c'est mon père qui cuisine," répondit-elle avec naturel. "Ma mère pourrait faire brûler une casserole d'eau."

Rires.

"Et nous savons maintenant que les Granger ont une tradition de femmes actives !" s'exclama Harry en riant, pendant que Mione essayait de le frapper.

Ron les calma en leur disant :

"Chez nous, personne n'est autorisé à ne pas cuisiner. Tout le monde doit être capable de se faire à manger."

Et avec une expression pensive :

"Maintenant que vous m'y faites penser, Ginny a horreur de ça… "

Puis, reprenant son sérieux :

"Bon, revenons à nos moutons. En plus du vocabulaire, il y a des consignes de sécurité très précises. Une série de vérifications à faire absolument avant de commencer n'importe quelle potion."

Hermione paraissait atterrée.

"Des consignes de sécurité ?!" s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. "Mais professeur Rogue ne nous a jamais parlé de ça !"

Les garçons la regardèrent fixement.

Elle rougit, puis pâlit.

"Mais c'est très dangereux !" les implora-t-elle de comprendre.

Harry soupira.

"Mione," dit-il avec patience, "qu'est-ce qui n'est pas dangereux avec Rogue ?"

Et comme elle allait l'interrompre, il se dépêcha de poursuivre.

"Sa façon de traiter Neville en cours ? Le manque d'instructions cruciales dans les recettes ? Ses tentatives pour nous faire sursauter ? Son cours est un champ de mines !"

Il la regarda chercher désespérément des arguments. Charitablement, il acheva :

"Et franchement, je crois que personne a Poudlard n'a jamais entendu parler de ces mots : **normes de sécurité**."

Alors qu'elle ouvrait encore une fois la bouche, il se dépêcha d'ajouter :

"Ou des gosses de douze ans ne se retrouveraient pas en train de rempoter des mandragores. Vous imaginez les conséquences d'un accident ?"

La conversation se termina là, provisoirement, avec Hermione regardant dans le vide d'un air frustré.

Ron finit son résumé.

"Enfin, il y a une suite de sorts utilisés en potions : pour allumer le feu, l'éteindre, figer la potion, la mettre en bouteille, etc…"

"Ça fait beaucoup de choses," constata Harry, un peu inquiet.

"Oui," reconnut Ron, "mais pas compliquées. Et en plus, chaque chose que nous saurons faire correctement nous facilitera le reste…"

"Vraiment ?" demanda le brun d'un air sceptique

"Oui, vraiment," affirma son ami. "Regarde : les consignes de sécurité réduisent le risque de faire exploser son chaudron de 40 pour cent. Presque la moitié."

Hermione marmonnait dans son coin, toujours indignée de la conduite irresponsable de son professeur de potions.

Harry regardait le vide d'un air pensif.

"Neville… ?" dit-il d'un ton interrogateur.

Le jeune Weasley suivant sa pensée, lui répondit :

"Oui, si Nev avait connu ces précautions, son record de chaudrons explosés serait nettement inférieur à l'actuel."

Il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter :

"Peut-être même inférieur à la normale."

Le brun hocha juste la tête, l'air sérieux. Il ne fit pas de commentaires sur le fait que son ami avait quasiment accusé leur professeur de potions de mettre délibérément quelqu'un en situation d'échec. C'était inutile.

Ron continua son discours.

"De même, si on connaît par cœur les différents sorts d'allumage, on aura plus besoin de se prendre la tête à se demander : mais _**qu'est-ce**_ qu'ils veulent dire par _à feu modéré_ ?"

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, tandis que Mione se retenait de protester.

"C'est vrai," insista Ron. "Si on connaît le vocabulaire, on perd moins de temps à essayer de traduire les instructions pendant qu'on essaie de faire la potion et c'est certainement moins stressant. Par exemple," fit-il pour convaincre son camarade toujours riant, "si on te dit _et maintenant attendez jusqu'à ce que la potion bouillonne_ est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle doit bouillir à gros bouillons, ou est-ce qu'on attend juste jusqu'à ce qu'elle frémisse ?"

Ses amis le regardaient, définitivement calmés et même songeurs.

"Et si on sait préparer les ingrédients," acheva le rouquin, "Eh bien ce sera déjà du temps gagné ! La vérité, c'est que chacune de ces petites choses est une question qu'on ne se posera pas pendant qu'on prépare une potion. Et ça nous laissera plus de temps pour la potion proprement dite. On va aller dans la chambre sur demande et installer un poste de potion complet et vous aller regarder, tripoter et généralement mémoriser les instruments. Certains sont spécialisés pour une certaine préparation : mortiers, pilons, pour réduire en poudre ou en purée…"

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

"…râpes diverses pour tranches de tailles différentes…"

"…scalpels, couteaux divers pour l'épluchure…"

Voyant l'air inquiet des deux autres, il les rassura :

"C'est l'affaire d'une leçon ! Et quand je disais tripoter, c'est bien à ça que je pensais ! On va prendre la toute petite râpe et râper quelque chose, chercher dans un traité – j'en ai ramené quelques uns – si elle est réservée pour un ou des ingrédients particuliers, et comment on appelle le résultat : poudre, farine, etc… On va couper des trucs, mélanger des trucs, s'amuser tant qu'on peut et surtout discuter, discuter ! C'est comme ça que ça rentrera."

Ils avaient l'air soudainement beaucoup plus optimistes.

"On y va," décida Hermione.

"On y va," confirma Harry.

"On y va," conclut Ron.

* * *

Fin.


	6. Jour de pluie

C'était une nuit d'orage, sombre et pluvieuse.

Toute la journée, la chaleur s'était accumulée jusqu'à physiquement peser sur les élèves de l'école de Poudlard. Ça n'était qu'au soir que l'orage avait éclaté, répandant une délicieuse fraîcheur dans le château… en même temps que des torrents de vent et d'eau qui avaient poussé tout le monde à se réfugier avec plaisir dans leurs lits bien abrités.

Tous ? Non. Un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur…

Désolé, mauvaise histoire.

Un petit groupe d'élèves s'était discrètement esquivé au début de l'orage et avait pris un chemin peu connu vers la célèbre Chambre des Secrets.

Etonnamment, ça avait été l'idée de Ron. Ginny et Harry avaient été réticents, mais Hermione avait conclu que c'était l'endroit idéal si on cherchait la discrétion. Et ils voulaient vraiment garder discrète l'idée de leur première séance d'occlumencie.

Il se trouve que la deuxième visite fit tomber pas mal de la tension laissée par de précédents souvenirs. Le tunnel d'accès, encombré de débris, prit un accès plus réel et moins cauchemardesque au fur et à mesure qu'Harry le parcourait, et il arriva dans la salle presque relaxé. Ginny insista pour allumer toutes les torches et explorer la salle à la recherche de passages dissimulés. Le fait d'être depuis dix minutes dans le lieu de ses cauchemars sans être attaquée sembla lui donner un nouvel élan, et quand elle s'assit, elle avait un sourire à peine hésitant. L'observant, Ron se jura de ne plus douter d'Harry comme ça : s'il pensait qu'ils _devaient_ inclure Ginny dans leurs activités, c'est qu'il savait que ça serait meilleur pour tout le monde. Même s'il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi.

Du coup, il revenait à Ron et Mione de manifester la surprise et l'ébahissement devant la chambre qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Ron y réussit brillamment en ayant presque une attaque cardiaque devant la mue du basilic et en laissant échapper un hurlement strident. Il était tellement impressionné qu'il ne releva même pas le sourire un peu blagueur d'Harry quand il l'aida à se redresser et lui murmura, n'ayant pas encore retrouvé son souffle :

- Harry… tu as battu… ça ?

Et Harry ne put résister à lui dire :

- Oh, je crois qu'il avait un peu grandi depuis.

Ce qui causa à Ron de prendre un teint d'un gris crayeux.

Hermione, elle, manifesta sa révérence d'une manière jamais vue pour elle jusqu'ici : en ne lâchant pas un mot tout le long du trajet et pour un bon moment après qu'ils aient pénétré dans la salle. Il fallu une remarque gentiment moqueuse de Ron pour l'arracher à la contemplation de la statue de Salazar Serpentard et recommencer à respirer.

.

Ils finirent par s'asseoir sur le sol pavé (froid, fit remarquer Ron, à quoi Harry rétorqua « forcement dans un endroit pareil ») et allumer des cierges dans l'intention de se mettre au travail.

.

Ils étaient assis en cercle, éclairés par la lueur tremblotante des bougies. Malgré l'épaisseur des murs et l'absence de fenêtres, on entendait le vent rugir à l'extérieur.

L'atmosphère aurait été tout a fait sinistre… si seulement Hermione avait pu s'arrêter de ricaner.

- Mione, geignit Ron un peu agacé.

- Désolée, fit-elle entre deux fous rires. Ça fait tellement cliché !

- Oui, continua Ginny avec un sourire, malgré son teint un peu verdâtre, on devrait se raconter des histoires horribles, ça a l'air fait pour ça !

- Tu crois vraiment, rétorqua Harry, un peu provocateur, malicieux, la taquinant.

- Oui, dit-elle, le fixant bien en face, je crois que c'est idéal pour une histoire qui finit par « et ils entendirent comme un doux froissement, sinistre dans sa douceur : le bruit des écailles glissant sur la pierre »

Un instant de silence figé fut brisé par l'expiration brutale de Ron.

- Whoa, Gin, tu m'as fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête, là !

Harry, carrément blême et les yeux dilatés, ne put que hocher la tête frénétiquement.

- Bon, reprit Hermione, faisant un effort pour arrêter de ricaner et être l'image même du sérieux, on va peut-être commencer.

Immédiatement, les figures perdirent leur amusement pour apparaître plus vieilles et très concentrés.

- Ron ?

Il lui jeta un regard surpris : elle avait toujours été la première à prendre la parole pour faire la leçon.

- C'est ton idée, et tes livres, fit-elle.

Il continua à la regarder avec incrédulité, et elle fut obligée d'ajouter :

- Et comme on en parlait l'autre jour, être bon en quelque chose ne veut pas dire qu'on est bon pour l'enseigner.

Elle fit la grimace en le disant, mais elle avait bien du se rendre à l'évidence : si elle avait été le moins du monde pédagogue, les garçons auraient montré quelques progrès au cours des années.

Ron compris, et pour épargner la fierté blessée de son amie, ne fit pas de commentaire.

Se tournant vers les deux autres, il commença :

- La première chose que vous devez savoir, c'est que l'occlumencie n'était pas au départ, faite pour défendre un esprit contre les attaques.

Ils eurent l'air assez surpris.

- Pourquoi, alors, fit Ginny, évidemment résumant la question qu'Harry se posait aussi.

- C'est une discipline pour connaître et maîtriser son esprit, parce que vous ne pouvez le maîtriser que si vous le connaissez, et vous ne pouvez le défendre que si vous le connaissez aussi.

Vu leurs expressions, il n'avait pas été très clair.

- Prenons comme exemple l'_imperius_, leur dit-il. Leurs grimaces témoignaient qu'ils imaginaient très bien le sort.

- On sait que l'_imperius_ vous met dans un état décontracté pas un souci dans le monde et bien sûr, pourquoi ne pas faire ce qu'on vous dit ? C'est comme si on était encore à moitié endormi on ne pense pas à ce qu'on fait.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Jusque là, tout allait bien.

- C'est la première étape, reprit Ron. Après arrive quelqu'un qui pense pour vous. Imaginez que vous flottez dans le vide, totalement relaxé, et qu'arrive cette pensée : je devrais faire ça. La plupart du temps, vous le feriez sans même vous poser de question, c'est un réflexe. Mais même si vous vous demandez pourquoi, ça demande tellement d'efforts de chercher la raison et vous êtes tellement bien… Et la pensée insiste, allez, allez…

Les autres étaient un peu blêmes devant cette description parfaitement réaliste du sort.

- Mais si vous connaissez bien votre esprit, vous savez tout de suite ça là, ça n'est pas ma pensée. Je ne pense pas de cette façon-là. Harry m'a dit que dans la première leçon de Moody, on lui avait commandé de sauter sur la table et qu'il s'était immédiatement demandé pourquoi. Ça n'avait pas de sens, c'était ridicule. Et il a décidé de ne pas le faire.

Notre but, c'est d'abord de faire le tour de nos esprits jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse distinguer une pensée venue de l'extérieur d'une venue de l'intérieur.

Le rouquin s'interrompit et regarda ses amis avec un air sérieux.

- Il y a plus, bien sûr, beaucoup plus mais je voudrais qu'on se concentre seulement sur ça pour l'instant et qu'on s'occupe du reste plus tard.

Harry fronça les sourcils s'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à faire, il vaudrait mieux commencer le maximum tout de suite, non ? Mais ces derniers temps, il avait appris à faire confiance à Ron s'il leur demandait ça, il y avait sûrement une raison.

C'est pourquoi au lieu de protester, il demanda simplement :

- Pourquoi ?

Le regard reconnaissant de son meilleur ami était une récompense en lui-même visiblement il s'était attendu à se faire crier dessus. Harry rougit et se promit pour la millième fois ce mois ci d'être plus attentif aux gens autour de lui et surtout de moins passer ses humeurs sur eux. Leur nouvelle entente était un miracle, et s'il y réfléchissait un peu, totalement imméritée.

Son train de pensée s'interrompit quand Ron reprit la parole.

- Parce que ça va être beaucoup de boulot en soi. Des gens passent des années à essayer de connaître leur esprit si nous on veut en faire quelque chose d'utile en peu de temps, il va falloir être sérieux. Et ça implique ne pas sauter d'étapes par impatience – il leva un regard clairement accusateur vers Harry qui rougit et ne dit rien – ou –et là il redirigea son regard vers Hermione – ne pas attaquer les étapes _toutes en même temps_ parce que c'est intéressant. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et rougit, mais tous se détendirent quand Ginny qui se retenait depuis un moment éclata de rire. Apres un moment ils riaient tous aussi.

Quand Ron redevint sérieux, il les regarda intensément.

- Ça n'est pas un concours, insista-t-il pas de points pour la vitesse et la maîtrise est un processus, une suite d'étapes il n'y a pas de vite fait bien fait avec votre esprit. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra.

Harry fit un bruit ennuyé, mais se recroquevilla vite sous le regard ennuyé de Ron.

- Ou bien tu maîtrises les étapes une à une, lui dit-il carrément, ou bien tu arriveras au bout pour te rendre compte que tes fondations sont chancelantes et que tout ce que tu as fait ne vaut rien. Il faut que tout soit bon ou rien ne l'est. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Un moment de silence suivit.

Ginny l'interrompit en lui demandant.

- Bon maintenant que tu nous a dit quoi ne pas faire, qu'est-ce qu'il _**faut**_ faire ?

Ron regarda ses amis, penchés et attentifs à ses moindres paroles. On va y arriver, se dit-il, soudainement certain. On va y arriver.

- Alors, commença-t-il, d'abord il y a la respiration…

* * *

Fin.


	7. Jour de colère I

Genre : AU. J'ai un peu perdu ma chronologie…

Disclaimer : S'ils étaient à moi, tout le monde serait plus intelligent, y compris Voldemort. Si même le méchant ne se sert pas de sa tête, où on va ?

**Jour de colère partie 1**

C'était un jour parfait. Ensoleillé, mais un peu frais, avec un ciel bleu et rose ; un vrai jour de printemps comme dans les chansons.

En clair, vraiment pas le jour pour gâcher la vie de son meilleur ami.

Ron Weasley savait, malheureusement, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Maintenant qu'il savait, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier ; et Harry avait déjà trop de problèmes avec le « je ne te l'ai pas dit pour ton propre bien » pour seulement y penser.

Mais merde.

Et merde.

Et merde.

Ils avaient fait tellement de progrès ces derniers temps. Les leçons d'occlumencie étaient longues comme prévu, mais avaient déjà apporté beaucoup de changements. Les utilisations possibles des différentes respirations… ça donnait le vertige. Ils commençaient à comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient en potions, et Hermione n'en finissait pas de roucouler sur son chaudron, maintenant qu'elle avait un ensemble de règles à suivre. Sûr, c'était toujours beaucoup une question d'inspiration, mais…

Il se secoua. Même lui, il commençait à penser potions en dehors des heures de travail. Horreur !

Mais le vrai progrès, ils l'avaient fait dans leur relation. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, mais mieux qu'avant. Ils avaient changé depuis leurs onze ans, après tout. Ils étaient différents et voulaient différentes choses ; mais curieusement, les choses étaient plus faciles entre eux une fois qu'ils avaient admis ça.

Non que ça ait été facile, pensa-t-il en rougissant. Un essai de conversation calme avait fini en braillements tout azimut avec chacun hurlant sa version des événements et reprochant aux autres de ne pas avoir suivi le scénario que visiblement ils avaient oublié de partager… Tout aurait pu finir en eau de boudin si un imbécile (dont le nom commençait par r et finissait par n, oui) n'avait pas insisté pour qu'ils charment la porte pour ne s'ouvrir que si les quatre étaient d'accord… ce qui avait conduit à presque trois heures d'explications, de retours en arrière et de « mais comment voulais-tu que je le sache ! Tu ne me dis jamais rien ! » ce qui était de façon embarrassante, généralement vrai.

Il se félicitait maintenant d'avoir insisté pour que Ginny soit des leurs cette fois-ci encore; parce que c'était le genre d'événement qui n'arrivait qu'une fois, et qu'il était content qu'elle ait eu l'occasion d'assainir l'air avec Harry (non qu'il n'y ait pas eu des moments horribles, avec Harry hurlant qu'elle était la personne la plus égoïste qu'il connaissait, parce que même le fait qu'elle était amoureuse de _**lui**_ elle le faisait a son sujet a _**elle**_. Le plus horrible de tous étant quand elle s'était rendu compte que c'était vrai).

Mais après la discussion… ç'avait été comme un lendemain d'orage, avec un ciel dégagé et un petit vent frais, printanier (pensez ménage de printemps). Ils s'étaient senti légers et avaient simplement rougi aux inévitables dérapages avant de discuter les changements qu'ils pensaient indispensables pour une relation tout court.

Hermione avait accepté de ne plus se mêler du tout du tout de la carrière scolaire de ses amis ni de leur avenir, quoiqu'elle en pense (à moins qu'on ne le lui demande, bien sur). En échange, ils ne lui demandaient plus d'aide pour leurs devoirs et faisaient leur recherche, si nécessaire, personnellement. (Parce que disait Hermione, elle n'allait pas se taper tout le boulot pour ensuite se faire crier dessus après, et sans le moindre merci).

Ron avait juré de ne plus parler sans réfléchir, et d'être attentif aux sentiments des gens autour de lui (cuillère a café, quelqu'un ?). Il avait aussi promis d'être moins violent en actes, même avec Malfoy. C'était dur, mais Harry avait révélé qu'il était vraiment traumatisé alors Ron avait juré et avait remercié Ginny quand elle lui avait discrètement montré le passage sur les respirations qui parlait de la maîtrise de la colère.

Harry avait promis de plus partager ses problèmes, même et surtout ceux qui lui faisaient peur, et de demander ce dont il avait besoin, même si c'était difficile (et oh combien embarrassé avait été le sauveur du monde libre d'avouer un besoin terrible.. de câlins), bref, de ne pas essayer de tout faire tout seul. Ron et Hermione lui avaient tous les deux demandé de leur _dire_ quand ils dépassaient la mesure. En échange, ils avaient promis, en rougissant d'essayer de penser quelque fois à ce qu'il éprouvait lui ou de lui demander, au lieu d'assumer.

Le cas de Ginny avait été presque drôle : elle avait un peu de chacun : on lui avait demandé de ne pas essayer de tout régler par elle-même comme Harry, d'être plus ouverte aux sentiments des autres comme Hermione et de ne pas taper là où ça fait mal chaque fois qu'elle se croyait visée comme Ron, mais plus que tous, ils lui avaient tous reproché d'être méprisante avec les autres, comme s'ils ne méritaient pas d'être pris en considération, comme si elle seule comptait. Ce qui avait mené une autre discussion très intéressante quand elle avait attribué ses réflexes au fait de grandir avec six frères tous vifs à la repartie. De là on avait évoqué le tempérament coléreux de Ron, Hermione avait posé des questions sur Bill et son humour (ils l'avaient rapidement désabusée : Bill était généralement cool, mais il avait peut être la langue la plus acérée d'eux tous.), Harry incroyablement avait parlé des Dursley et comment leurs paroles blessantes marquait encore sa façon de voir les choses et ses rapports avec les autres. En l'écoutant Gin avait eu une illumination : ses réflexes défensifs venaient peut être de ses frères, mais c'était sa mère qui lui avait inculqué le mépris des autres, au cours de longs après midi de corvées et d'un monologue presque ininterrompu où elle lui disait ce qu'elle pensait des hommes. La révélation des commentaires récents qu'elle avait fait sur Harry et la façon de s'y prendre avec lui avait laissé Harry fumant de rage et les trois autres pales et nauséeux. Et maintenant, Ron se demandait depuis combien de temps ça durait ; parce que lui et ses frères savaient depuis toujours qu'il ne fallait pas interrompre les petits moments entre fille de maman et Ginny… et maintenant, Ron se demandais si Ginny avait accepté si facilement la présence de Riddle dans sa tête parce qu'elle avait l'habitude.

Bref, entre leurs quatre vies combinées, ces discussions avaient déterré un joli paquet de problèmes, et il devait bien admettre que par moments ils avaient été découragés devant l'ampleur du merdier qui était leur vie.

Mais ils luttaient. C'était ça qui comptait.

Et comme avait fait remarqué Harry, sèchement, la situation n'était pas pire qu'avant ; la différence c'est que maintenant ils le savaient.

Mais vraiment, ça rendait les choses plus faciles ; ils avaient un objectif en commun et pouvaient faire des plans ; ils avaient aussi appris à ne pas être aussi dépendant les uns des autres pour certains détails.

C'est pour ça qu'il était bien embêté maintenant.

Hé Harry ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

A Suivre.


	8. Jour de colère II

Auteur : Cholera

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Ou j'aurais déjà payé mon loyer.

* * *

**Jour de colère partie 2**

« COMMENT CA, MON COURRIER EST SURVEILLE !!!! »

Ron soupira. La tempête était partie…

« SURVEILLE PAR QUI !!! POURQUOI ?!!! »

Et ça n'allait pas bientôt s'arrêter.

« COMMENT OSENT-ILS ?!!!! »

Il se félicita d'avoir pensé à insonoriser la pièce. Bloquer la porte risquait de causer des éruptions supplémentaires, mais, eh, pas de gain sans risque…

« RRAAARRRRRR !!!! »

… pas de fumée sans feu. Littéralement.

Et c'était reparti.

« QU'EST-CE QU'ILS CROIENT QUE JE SUIS ? L'ENNEMI N°1 ? »

Il devait avouer que la question se posait.

« UN PRISONNIER SUR PAROLE ? MAIS QUE JE SUIS BETE !!! J'AI DEJA MON PROPRE AZKABAN, AVEC MES DEMENTORS PERSONNELS !!! »

Mais le volume était quand même pénible.

« RRAARRRRRRR !!! »

Rebelote.

* * *

Quand Ron Weasley avait découvert le dernier ratage de l'ordre, il avait vite compris que le dire à Harry ne serait pas de tout repos.

Effectivement.

Et il n'avait même pas commencé à détailler pour son ami les conséquences de ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

Que toutes les lettres qu'Harry avait écrites aient été lues par Dumbledore était évident. Ron était sûr qu'Harry y avait déjà pensé. Qu'il ait pensé par contre que c'était vrai aussi dans l'autre sens, Ron en doutait un peu. Mais il y penserait plus tard, et là… la cata.

Ron n'aimait pas l'idée d'être celui qui dirait au brun ce que ça signifiait qu'il n'ait jamais reçu aucune lettre de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, alors qu'il avait un compte pratiquement depuis sa naissance.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de faire son ami se demander qui avait pu essayer de le contacter au cours des années passées : Fudge ? Andromeda Tonks ? Lupin ? Son ami avait touché les cœurs de plus de personnes qu'il croyait ; il paraissait étrange maintenant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait cherché à maintenir le contact. Krum était plutôt du genre formel. Même pas une petite lettre de réconfort, d'invitation ou de condoléance de sa part après ce désastre de la quatrième année était vraiment louche.

Quand à Fleur Delacour, la française avait proclamé qu'elle devait une dette a Harry pour avoir sauvé la vie de sa petite sœur, Gabrielle. Son père était LE Delacour, le pilier du ministère français. Et pas un mot de ce côté là ? Ça, franchement, puait.

Mais le pire, ce que Ron redoutait de dire a Harry, c'était une bêtise, une chose qui n'aurait pas du compter mais qui maintenant prenait une importance énorme. Quelque chose que Harry n'avait aucun moyen de savoir, que Ron lui-même n'avait aucune raison de savoir ; seule son envie l'avait poussé à écouter quand on parlait des coutumes des riches sang purs ; c'est comme ça qu'il savait que, purs ou pas purs, les héritiers des grandes familles étaient poussés par leurs parents à fraterniser, quelques soient leurs opinions politiques. Connais ton ennemi ou quelque chose comme ça. Une des premières manœuvres pour ça, une chose presque enfantine, était qu'ils s'envoyaient des cadeaux et des lettres pour leurs anniversaires. Au fur et à mesure des années, s'était-il fait expliquer, les lettres devenaient plus subtiles ; elles étaient un des moyens employés pour apprendre aux héritiers à dire des choses comme « votre cadeau vaut trois fois plus que ma maison, je pense que vous êtes un grossier personnage et nous ne serons jamais amis » mais poliment et sans déclencher de vendetta.

L'usage était devenu tradition. Ron doutait fort que l'héritier des Potter ait été exclu du cercle, malgré l'origine de sa mère. Ron savait que le garçon qui a survécu aurait du recevoir plus que son dû de lettres.

Et ça expliquait pas mal de choses.

Neville, par exemple, avait du écrire. Mais Neville était timide, n'aurait jamais pensé évoquer le sujet par lui-même et pensait sans doute qu'il ne méritait pas une lettre.

Ron était prêt à parier qu'il envoyait quand même un cadeau religieusement chaque année.

Mais pour des gens comme Malfoy…

Sans même commencer par Malfoy.

Prenons quelqu'un comme Parkinson.

Une ascendance presque sans reproches, une bonne fortune, rien d'extraordinaire, en somme. Mais malgré son manque de manières, il était évident que la fille vivait par l' agenda sang-pur. L'absence de réponses répétée à ses lettres et à ses cadeaux devait apparaître comme le pire des mépris : une gifle en plein visage. Oui, tout ceux qui avaient écrit à Harry devient avoir l'impression qu'il les snobait : il ne les regardait même pas, avec mépris ou autrement.

L'insulte suprême.

Ron grimaça à l'idée de ce désastre.

Et le pire, c'est que peu de personnes devaient vouloir en parler, c'était trop humiliant. Donc très probablement, les serpentards ne savaient pas que, par exemple, Susan Bones n'avait pas non plus reçu de réponses à ses lettres…

Franchement, ça lui donnait le tournis.

Et regardant la furie tournoyant a cote de lui dans la salle de classe désertée, il frémit en pensant à tout ce qu'il ne savait pas encore.

Quoi que ce soit que Dumbledore mijotait, ça avait intérêt à valoir la peine. Littéralement.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry crachait ses dernières flammes, et Ron avait renoué le dialogue, tout en s'interrogeant sur son timing.

Non, conclut-il, il valait mieux cacher le moins possible de choses à Harry ; il y aura toujours quelque chose susceptible de nous sauter à la gueule, alors vaut mieux ne pas tenter le diable.

Il reporta son attention sur Harry, qui maintenant se repliait sur lui-même, la voix cassée, presque en sanglots.

« Parce que… quand même… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »

Moment d'intervenir.

« Rien, Harry », dit-il fermement.

« Mais alors… »

« Harry. »

Il dut attendre un moment pour que son ami le regarde dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y lut lui serra le cœur douloureusement… et causa un sursaut d'indignation. Non, son ami n'avait pas mérité ça !

« Harry, Dumbledore te traite comme ça depuis le début. »

Harry hocha la tête, l'air misérable, loupant visiblement le point.

« Même quand il ne te connaissait pas, andouille. »

Un peu de l'expression angoissée se dissipa sur le visage dressé vers lui, sans doute chassée par l'andouille.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. S'il y a un problème, c'est avec lui. »

Harry ne disait rien, attendant une explication.

Ron soupira, se passant la main dans les cheveux et s'assit lourdement à coté de son ami.

« Ecoute, Harry, Dumbledore a clairement un plan pour toi. Mais personne ne le connaît. »

Harry hocha la tète.

« Comme ils ne savent pas, la plupart des gens supposent que le plan est pour ton bien. Pour le plus grand bien, ils traduisent ça par : pour le bien de tout le monde. Okay jusque là ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Mais je me demande, sur quoi ils se basent pour affirmer ça ? Harry, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore à jamais fait pour ton bien ?

Il t'a largué chez les Dursley.

Il n'a jamais pris la peine de visiter.

Il ne t'a informe sur rien.

Même quand tu es arrive au Chemin de Traverse, c'aurait été le moment idéal pour une leçon d'Histoire, mais non.

Il veille a ce que tu sois bien nourri, bien habillé ?

De quel droit il réclame l'autorité d'un parent, s'il ne peut pas ou ne veut pas assurer la base ? »

Le brun le regardait, muet, avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Je veux dire, si Voldemort t'avait fait la moitié de ce que Dumbledore t'as fait, tu haïrais ses tripes ! »

« Le quart. »

« Oh, tu y avais pensé. »

Son ami hocha sombrement la tête.

« Je sais que c'est dur, Harry, mais pense que tu as une chance dans ton malheur : tu peux choisir ta famille. Et on peut pas dire que Dumbledore ait des références géniales, hein ? »

Le petit brun leva la tête vers son ami ; déjà un sourire hésitant chassait les larmes sur son visage.

« Ouais… je suppose. Ouais. »

Il renifla et repris.

« Je suppose que je me suis laissé aller. Cette histoire de monde magique paraissait tellement merveilleuse que j'ai du carrément croire qu'il y avait un set complet : des amis et une famille, prêt à envoyer. C'est dur de renoncer. »

« Ça pour être têtu, tu es têtu », convint le rouquin.

« Hé !», protesta moqueusement le brun.

« Harry, avoue que si c'était moi, tu m'aurais dit de laisser tomber en troisième année. »

Le brun rougit.

« Heu. En seconde, en fait. »

Devant le regard stupéfait de son ami, il se défendit.

« Quoi ?! La première année pouvait être un accident mais deux fois de suite ? Tu parles de l'endroit le plus sur d'Angleterre ! Jamais je mettrai mes gosses à cette école. »

Le plus merveilleux de cette réconciliation, c'était les fous rires.

A Suivre.


	9. Jour de décision

Ron Weasley avançait d'un bon pas dans les couloirs de Poudlard. En voyant son air concentré, tous ceux qui le connaissaient un peu auraient conclu qu'il pensait aux résultats du dernier mach de Quidditch.

Erreur.

Ron se concentrait en fait sur son meilleur ami, Harry, et le contenu réel de ses pensées aurait sans doute fait exploser le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore – heureusement absent -, son adjointe, Minerva McGonnagal, et le professeur de Potions, et fait s'évanouir n'importe quel élève.

Il n'y pensait pas.

Comme on vous l'a dit plus tôt, il était vraiment concentré.

* * *

En gros, les choses marchaient plutôt bien.

Ou plutôt mal.

Ça dépendait de l'angle de vue.

Sûr, la vie d'Harry ne serait probablement jamais normale, et plus ils ouvraient de portes, plus ils découvraient des horreurs.

Mais si le choix était entre découvrir les horreurs et les ignorer…au moins en sachant ils avaient une chance de essayer de les résoudre.

C'était fou les progrès qu'ils avaient fait en Occlumencie depuis que Snape avait claqué la porte au nez d'Harry. Bien sûr, ça aidait d'avoir quelques explications sur le sujet, du genre « ça sert à quoi exactement ? » et « comment le faire ? ». L'idée d'avoir quelqu'un fouiller dans ses pensées était déjà révoltante, mais après qu'Hermione aie théorisé que la cicatrice d'Harry était peut-être encore plus un lien qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé… Harry s'était mis a s'entrainer comme un fou. La motivation, ça jouait.

Il était clair que Snape ne leur donnerait jamais une bonne note, quoi qu'ils fassent, mais même Ron ressentait leurs progrès : sans rien à voir avec l'enthousiasme d'Hermione, Harry et lui ne s'en faisaient plus et ne se posaient plus de questions : Potions était devenu une matière banale, comme Charmes. C'était tellement étonnant – et libérateur – qu'il avait proposé la dernière fois qu'ils fassent la même chose pour Transfiguration. Après un moment de silence étonné, les autres s'étaient payé sa tête, disant qu'il avait dû être possédé pour courir après le travail scolaire comme ça ! Il avait ri aussi mais leur avait fait remarquer que depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, pas un professeur ne lui avait proposé de l'aide ou lui avait montré ce qui n'allait pas avec son travail. Peut-être, leur avait-il dit, peut-être qu'il _aimait_ le travail scolaire c'est pas que quelqu'un l'aie aidé à savoir, hein ?

Ils avaient arrêté de rire après ça. Il le regrettait un peu, il aimait les voir contents, mais c'est sûr que vu comme ça, leur école était un peu inquiétante.

Hermione perdait son respect pour ses professeurs à la vitesse grand V.

Le fait qu'ils avancent si vite en quelques mois alors qu'ils stagnaient depuis des années ne pouvait trahir que deux choses, à son avis : une totale incompétence ou une mauvaise volonté carrément criminelle. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est ironiquement, Ron lui-même qui avait du l'empêcher de faire des remarques pointues à leurs professeurs.

Oh, l'ironie.

Lui-même allait plutôt bien. Les techniques de respiration de l'Occlumencie et Ginny l'aidaient beaucoup. Généralement, une fois qu'il avait compté jusqu'à dix en respirant profondément, l'envie d'éructer une ânerie était passée et il pouvait prévoir l'effet de ses paroles sur ses auditeurs. Résultat, il parlait beaucoup moins. D'un autre côté, maintenant ses amis le prenaient au sérieux quand il parlait, alors il y gagnait probablement.

Comme prévu, Malfoy était sa plus grande épreuve. Ça n'était même pas que le blond soit subtil, mais des années de réflexes le poussaient à exploser à la moindre remarque. Curieusement c'est Harry qui l'aidait le plus sur ce point. Pas directement, bien sur, mais le fait de se concentrer sur les problèmes de son ami le forçait à réévaluer ses priorités, et dans ce cas là, Malfoy prenait le bas de l'échelle.

Maintenant s'il pouvait disparaître totalement…

Bref.

Donc en gros ils étaient contents, plutôt joyeux, productifs et détendus.

Plutôt un bon résultat pour quelques mois et quatre adolescents décidant de prendre leurs vies en main, non ?

Yeah ! Un point pour Ron Weasley !

Et évidemment, c'était là que les autres s'en mêlaient et semaient la pagaille.

Snape jetant Harry à la porte de sa classe avait plutôt été une bonne chose, en y repensant.

Les nouvelles de l'ordre interceptant le courrier de Harry…

Les explications qu'il avait du donner à son ami sur les conséquences possibles…

Les mille choses qu'ils ne savaient pas encore, comme l'état du compte en banque des Potter, qui les amenait au problème de la mère de Ron, qui les amenait au problème des Dursley…

Et maintenant, Dumbledore laissant Umbridge le ficher à la porte et les abandonnant à la merci de la tortionnaire (et il allait falloir trouver une solution à ça, aussi)…

Mais Ron avait une idée, ça devenait une habitude, et il pensait que l'absence du Directeur allait jouer en leur faveur. Avec un peu de chance, il serait absent jusqu'à la fin de l'année ou il déboulerait en jouant les héros comme d'habitude.

Et en attendant…

Harry voulait agir, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour résoudre le sac de nœuds qu'était sa vie.

Et maintenant, la seule personne qui pouvait se mêler impunément des affaires personnelles de Harry Potter était partie.

Attention, le monde !

Ron Weasley avançait d'un bon pas dans les couloirs de Poudlard. En voyant son sourire, tous ceux qui connaissaient ses frères auraient couru aux abris. C'était le sourire des jumeaux ayant une merveilleuse idée en tête.

Il se mit à siffler gaiement.

Une belle journée !

* * *

A Suivre.


	10. Jour de décision II

- Ce que j'essaie de dire, répéta Ron pour la douzième fois, c'est que ça peut-être un changement bénéfique.

Comme les onze fois précédentes, Hermione lui sauta à la gorge, agitant les bras et proche de l'hystérie.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça, Ron Weasley !

Aie. L'apparition du Weasley n'était pas bon signe.

- Dumbledore est parti ! Le ministère s'est emparé de Poudlard ! Et on est coincé avec cette… cette… argh !

Il supposait que la « argh ! » s'adressait à Ombrage. Oui, il la « argh ! » erait bien aussi. Mais ça n'avançait pas leurs affaires.

- Réfléchis Hermione, dit-il en essayant de rester calme. Dumbledore est parti. Dumbledore. Est. Parti.

- Oui ! cria-telle. Dumbledore nous protégeait ! Dumbledore…

- Dumbledore gardait un œil sur les finances d'Harry. Dumbledore gardait un œil sur la présence d'Harry. Son entrainement. Ses paroles. Son opinion.

Silence.

Elle le regardait, figée. Elle commençait à comprendre.

Et à en juger par son expression, elle n'était pas enchantée.

Il continua patiemment.

- L'attention de tout le monde est sur Ombrage maintenant. Nous on a six mois, un an où Harry peut faire n'importe quoi. Apprendre finalement où en est son compte. S'en servir pour acheter des vêtements et les livres dont il a besoin. Rechercher quel est le problème avec son courrier. Trouver un moyen d'en savoir plus sur les protections à Privet Drive. Peut-être même consulter un autre guérisseur que Pomfrey, qui sait ?

Ron était à vrai dire un peu déprimé par la longueur de la liste qu'il venait de sortir. Et ça n'était que les choses qui lui étaient venu à l'esprit en premier ! Mais en relevant la tête, il put contempler un rare spectacle : celui d'une Hermione muette, complètement séchée. Il regretta l'absence de Colin et de son appareil photo.

- Hermione ? fit-il un peu inquiet quand elle continua à ne rien dire. Ça va ?

Elle prit une gigantesque respiration et se mit à bredouiller.

- Et le fidelius, sortit-elle, et le testament… la magie noire… les voix. La liberté ! Toute cette liberté !

Il recula, se sentant mieux. Bon. Juste un changement d'objectif brutal. Mais en la voyant courir pour trouver un carnet et une plume, il sut que tout irait bien.

Maintenant, aller faire la même chose aux autres.

- Tu sais, Harry, j'ai réfléchi et je pense que le départ de Dumbledore pourrait être une bonne chose.

Une bonne chose, postillonna Harry, une bonne chose !

A Suivre.


	11. premier Jour de Guerre I

- Cette horrible _femme_ ! siffla Hermione entre ses dents serrées.

Bien après minuit, dans la salle commune des Griffondors, un observateur neutre aurait pu trouver les trois amis pelotonnés autour du feu. Hermione jurait presque, contrairement à toutes ses habitudes. Harry ne disait rien et se contentait de serrer le poing. Ron se concentrait sur sa respiration.

Tous trois fixaient la main ensanglantée de leur ami, posée sur la table basse devant eux.

L'idée de Ron leur était revenu dans la figure spectaculairement.

'

Dès que Dumbledore avait disparu, Dolores Ombrage avait redoublé d'effort pour assurer son autorité dans l'école malheureusement, cela impliquait redoubler d'efforts sur Harry aussi. Il avait retenue tous les soirs. Et tous les soirs, il revenait vers minuit, le visage pâle et la main ensanglantée.

'

- C'est ta faute ! s'exclama Hermione en regardant directement Ron. Le départ de Dumbledore, une bonne chose ? Peuh ! Tu crois que les choses en seraient là si Dumbledore était toujours ici ?

Ron allait lui répondre et reconnaître ses fautes quand Harry le coupa.

- Oui, dit-il. Je le crois.

La scène se figea un instant, avec ses deux amis le regardant avec incrédulité.

- Harry, souffla Hermione lentement, tu ne peux pas penser…

- Qu'elle a commencé à me torturer avant que Dumbledore ne parte ? Que j'ai essayé de demander de l'aide à McGonnagal et qu'elle m'a envoyé paitre ? Que je sais que je ne suis pas le seul et que malgré ça elle n'est toujours pas virée ?

Leur ami la toisa de ses yeux verts et rajouta, avec une ironie mordante :

- Et qu'encore une fois, Poudlard « l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre » a laissé rentrer un objet plein de magie noire et aucune protection, aucun professeur n'a protesté ?

Hermione ne put que se taire. C'était elle qui avait identifié la plume dont Mme Ombrage se servait pour punir les élèves… en leur gravant des maximes dans la chair. L'objet était un artefact interdit de niveau quatre, ce que Ron avait résumé par « elle ne vous sautera pas à la figure, mais peut faire pas mal de dégâts ! ». Et, comme avec le journal, comme avec Quirrell, les fameuses protections du château n'avaient pas bougé. Ce qu'ils avaient ignoré avec allégresse, pleins de confiance en leurs professeurs à onze ans, ils s'en inquiétaient beaucoup à présent. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Est-ce que les protections existaient vraiment ? Est-ce qu'elles avaient été sabotées ? Pire, comme le pensait Harry, est-ce qu'elles avaient été désactivées par Dumbledore pour lui permettre sa dose annuelle d'activité ?

La déclaration cynique d'Harry ramena ces faits au premier plan de leur esprit, et la pièce fut silencieuse pour un moment.

Mais bientôt Hermione se redressa et leur attention revint sur elle, Harry faisant bien attention à ne pas déloger sa main du bol de liquide laiteux où elle reposait. La potion n'effacerait peut-être pas les cicatrices, mais elle calmait la douleur et pour l'instant c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Très bien, fit-elle, plus calme. Je pense toujours qu'au moins elle n'aurait pas osé aller à ce point avec Dumbledore présent, mais tu as raison.

Et, avec un regard d'excuse à Ron :

- Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver sur toi de cette façon. Harry a raison ça n'est pas ta faute et si Dumbledore n'a pas pu nous sauver, je ne dois pas m'attendre à ce que tu le fasses. Mais la situation est grave ! Maintenant qu'elle a les mains libres, elle ne s'arrêtera que quand Harry sera brisé. C'était son but en venant à Poudlard et plus rien ne l'en empêche.

Elle baissa les yeux, évitant le regard vert de leur ami.

- Les cicatrices ne s'estompent plus assez vite, murmura-t-elle. Bientôt elles seront permanentes.

Un nouveau silence s'établit, pendant lequel chacun d'eux pesa sa déclaration. Elle avait raison, bien sûr, Ombrage ne savait pas s'arrêter, et la présence de Dumbledore seule – plus que ses actions – l'avait freinée. Maintenant…

- J'ai un plan, sortit Ron sans l'avoir décidé consciemment. Vous allez le détester !

Ils le regardèrent, surpris, et pour la première fois de la soirée, Harry eut un sourire fatigué.

- Et ce genre de déclaration me fait redouter le pire, plaisanta-t-il.

Hermione, elle, n'avait pas l'air amusé du tout. Il la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse commenter.

- Et comme tu l'as dit, merci de reconnaître que ce n'est pas de ma faute, parce qu'_aucune des décisions_ _que j'ai prises_ n'a poussé le crapaud à graver ses initiales sur Harry. Cette idée-là lui est venue toute seule.

Il attendit l'expression familière de réflexion rapide sur le visage de son amie il savait qu'elle revoyait rapidement toutes les décisions qu'il avait prises ces derniers temps et leurs conséquences. Normalement, son jugement l'aurait rendu nerveux. Mais depuis que la situation avait si mal tourné, il avait fait la même chose dix fois, et toutes ses conclusions avaient été les mêmes : rien de ce qu'il avait fait n'avait affecté des gens extérieurs à leur petit cercle.

Et peut-être que maintenant il était temps de changer ça.

Hermione relevant la tête le ramena sur terre. Le regard chagriné qu'elle lui lança traduisit qu'elle était arrivé au même résultat et qu'elle regrettait – encore une fois – d'avoir ouvert la bouche avant de penser à ce qu'elle allait dire.

Il connaissait ça.

'

Maintenant que la paix était revenue entre eux, il se détendit et commença à leur expliquer.

- Le problème, le vrai problème, je veux dire, c'est que ça n'a rien a voir avec nous.

Ils le regardèrent comme s'il était tombé sur la tête.

- C'est vrai ! insista-t-il. Ça n'est pas nous contre eux, et personne ne doute vraiment du témoignage d'Harry…

Harry l'interrompit avec un reniflement sceptique.

- … enfin, si, quelques-uns, mais c'est plus du genre « C'est pas possible ! Vous-savez-qui ne peut pas être revenu ! » que « Harry Potter est un menteur ! C'est chronique chez lui ! ».

- C'est exactement ce que pense Ombrage, dit Harry. Elle me le dit tout le temps !

- Ah, Harry, répondit Ron, c'est ce qu'elle te _dit_, oui ! Tu déteste qu'on mette ta parole en doute, alors elle appuie sur le point faible. Mais en fait, Ombrage, elle s'en fout de toi et de ce que tu as vu ou pas vu ! T'es pas assez important pour elle. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est que tu te taises. Son message c'est : le Ministère a toujours raison. C'est tout !

- Mais, essaya d'intervenir le brun, sans doute pour dire que c'était bien le problème, oui.

Ron ne le laissa pas finir.

- Tu n'a jamais fréquenté de fonctionnaires, alors je vais te dire : dans un organisme qui compte plusieurs centaines, voire milliers de personnes, le travail est découpé en petites taches qui vont être distribuées. Chacun la sienne. Rappelle toi Percy et les fonds de chaudron ? Je l'embêtais avec ça, mais c'était sans doute très important pour quelque chose, quelque part : c'est juste qu'il ne savait pas quoi. Et nous non plus. Les fonctionnaires sont encouragés à se concentrer sur leur tache, pas celle du voisin, même si elle n'a aucun sens. Ils doivent avoir confiance en leurs supérieurs qui eux savent où vont chacune des pièces.

Ici, Hermione intervint.

- C'est la base de tout organisme public, Ron. Pas seulement dans le monde magique.

Harry qui avait eu l'air abasourdi pendant tout le discours de Ron était maintenant assommé et franchement un peu inquiet.

Ron comprenait. L'idée d'être gouverné par une masse aveugle n'était pas réjouissante.

Ce que je veux dire, adressa-t-il directement au brun, c'est que peut-être qu'en cet instant même, au Ministère, il y a une équipe qui travaille très sérieusement sur les informations que tu as fournies. C'est juste qu'Ombrage n'en fait pas partie. Son boulot, c'est de te faire taire. Elle n'a pas demandé pourquoi, et on ne lui a probablement pas dit. Peut-être qu'elle te hait pour des raisons personnelles, mais point de vue boulot, Harry Potter est insignifiant. Ce qu'on a ici, c'est pas une bataille entre le bien et le mal : c'est une bataille politique entre le Ministère et Dumbledore. Rien à voir avec toi.

Il les laissa considérer son opinion. Quand Harry lâcha « je crois que je vais être malade », il sut qu'ils avaient compris.

Hermione était toujours sceptique.

- Mais Ombrage vise Harry, c'est lui qu'elle attaque !

- Bien sûr. Harry, c'est le maillon faible, pour eux. Comprends bien : pour eux, malgré ce qu'il en dit, Dumbledore n'est pas le glorieux guide de la Lumière. C'est un personnage politique qu'ils connaissent depuis longtemps et avec lequel ils se battent régulièrement. Et nous trois, on sait que Dumbledore a tendance à survoler les lois quand il le juge bon, hein ?

Ils acquiescèrent à contrecœur.

- Donc pour eux, tout ça c'est une manœuvre politique et Harry est un pion manipulé par un homme plus vieux. Peut-être sans le savoir, peut-être pour la célébrité, peu importe. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'ils ne se battent pas contre Harry et ne le considèrent pas comme un adversaire plutôt comme un outil.

- C'est censé me réconforter ? demanda Harry après un long moment de silence.

Hermione était vraiment pâle.

- C'est censé te faire te demander pour qui tu te bats. Parce que si c'est pour Dumbledore c'est peut-être pas la peine, et si c'est pour moi, je t'assure que la voir mutiler ta main ne m'aide en aucune façon.

Ce silence là était assourdissant.

- Tu suggère, dit Harry en donnant l'impression de s'étouffer, que je la laisse propager ses mensonges…

- Je suggère, coupa Ron, que tu arrêtes d'essayer de sauver le monde magique à toi tout seul, et plus spécialement Poudlard, quand il est évident que ni les professeurs ni les élèves ne s'en soucient.

Le bruit que fit Hermione en s'étranglant était très étrange.

- Tu as dit la vérité, continua Ron. Tu l'as dit à tout le monde. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a demandé quelque chose ? Cédric est mort l'année dernière, et la rumeur court que tu l'as tué. Est-ce que quelqu'un est venu te demander ce qui s'était passé ?

Harry baissa la tête sans répondre, l'expression sombre.

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut rien faire, intervint Hermione, alarmée du chemin que prenait la conversation.

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut rien faire pour _nous_, souligna Ron. Il faut sauver nos peaux, et ta main. Pour ta réputation, c'est déjà trop tard. Il faut accepter, reprit-il plus fort en voyant son amie ouvrir la bouche avec un air décidé, il faut accepter qu'on ne peut pas aider des gens qui ne veulent pas l'être, et qui ne nous ont rien demandé.

Le regard que lui lança Harry le fit presque se recroqueviller. De l'indignation et du mépris en grande quantité.

- Ils sont en danger, Ron. Grinça-t-il. C'est notre devoir de les sauver.

Là, Ron prit une grande inspiration et jeta son arme ultime sur le tas.

- Ah, mais les sauver de quoi, Harry ?

L'expression de son ami changea pour une de confusion.

- Parce que, fit doucement Ron, s'ils sont poursuivi par un basilic, je suis entièrement pour qu'on les aide. S'il y a un troll dans l'école ? Tu sais que je suis là pour t'aider, Harry ! Mais là, qu'est-ce qui les menace ?

- Ombrage les menace, protesta Harry. Sa plume…

Il agita la main pour illustrer son point.

- Mais qui est-ce qu'elle détache du lot, Harry ? Sur qui elle utilise cette plume ?

C'est Hermione qui répondit, sur un ton absent, comme absorbée par ses pensées.

- Sur ceux qui s'opposent à elle.

Ils restèrent muets quelques instants tous les trois, suivant le même cours de pensées. Ombrage imposait une discipline aveugle. Personne ne pouvait parler contre le Ministère, ni avoir une opinion différente que celle officielle.

Mais elle ne poursuivait pas les gens pour s'assurer qu'ils pensaient convenablement et ne cherchait pas à établir un règne de terreur sur l'école. Pour elle, c'était la situation normale qui avait été altérée par Dumbledore et ses comparses. Elle cherchait un retour à la normale.

- « Une école ne devrait pas être un lieu de débat politique », la cita Ron plus ou moins exactement.

Harry cilla.

- D'accord, fit Hermione après un moment. On ne devrait pas avoir à se battre pour nos opinions, ni pour la vérité. Personne dans l'école ne s'en soucie ni ne nous soutiendra. Mais tu crois qu'Ombrage va laisser tomber comme ça ?

- Attendez ! intervint Harry, alarmé a son tour. On ne va pas laisser tomber comme ça ! Et la verité, alors ?

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard, et avec un soupir, c'est elle qui répondit à leur ami.

- Harry, à quel moment les sorciers t'ont-ils donné l'impression d'être intéressés par la vérité ?

Il en eut le souffle coupé.

- Mais…, essaya-t-il de protester, mais…

En vain. Ils savaient tous les deux que le monde magique allait et refluait suivant les éditions du Prophète.

- Ron a raison, assena la jeune fille.

L'amertume de son ton ne la rendait que plus convaincante.

- Les gens ne te croiront jamais : tu n'es pas Rita Skeeter.

- C'est…, essaya encore le brun.

- Stupide, oui, je sais. Mais vrai. Penses-y.

Son expression sombre montra qu'il y pensait et qu'il n'aimait pas ses conclusions.

Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps de se buter.

- Elle s'attaque a toi parce que tu t'attaque au Ministère, Harry. Laisse tomber. L'ennemi, c'est Voldemort, tu te souviens ? Ne mène pas tous les combats de Dumbledore pour lui.

Et comme l'autre essayait de protester, il poursuivit.

- Dumbledore a l'expérience, la popularité, et je suis sûr qu'il connaît tous les raccourcis administratifs. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que s'il allait au Wizengamot et leur disait que Voldemort était revenu, il aurait pas plus de chance de les convaincre, non ?

- Vrai, soupira Harry en se détendant un peu. Visiblement, l'idée d'être le seul à défendre la vérité lui avait pesé.

- Choisit tes combats, conseilla le rouquin. T'as quinze ans, tu peux pas gagner partout, Harry. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore t'attendra à la fin de l'année pour te dire que tu as tort et qu'il est très déçu par ton comportement… quoi que tu aie choisi de faire. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il fait chaque année, non ?

Le brun laissa échapper un petit rire surpris, mais se rembrunit très vite.

- Mais si je ne défends plus mes opinions, ça fait quoi de moi ? Un traitre ?

- Un Serpentard ? suggéra Hermione avec un petit sourire devant le regard indigné de son ami.

- Un survivant ? suggéra sèchement Ron qui en avait marre de voir son ami en première ligne, et pour des cacahuètes en plus.

Ça les laissa muets et un peu pâles. Il étouffa son remords et ne dit rien.

Après un moment, Harry expira bruyamment.

- D'accord, fit-il, d'accord.

Puis se tournant vers Hermione.

- Mais toi, dit-il, est-ce que tu ne te bats pas aussi pour…

Elle rougit légèrement, les surprenant tous les deux.

- Ah, eh bien… je me bats pour toi, Harry. Seulement pour toi.

Et le silence cette fois, entre l'expression stupéfaite et ravie d'Harry, les joues rouges d'Hermione et la paix sur le visage de Ron, était rempli de joie.

* * *

A Suivre.


	12. Premier Jour de Guerre II

Le moment passé, ils regardèrent tous le sol fixement, comme pour démentir qu'il y ait eu quoi que ce soit de remarquable, puis Harry reprit la parole d'un ton détaché.

- Même si je lâche l'affaire, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'Ombrage va le faire, elle ?

Ron grimaça. Tout au long de la conversation, il avait redouté ce moment.

- Je vous avais dit que vous alliez haïr ce plan, non ? dit-il avec légèreté.

Ils le regardèrent sans sourire et il capitula.

- C'est vrai. Harry va devoir baisser la tête, et on doit s'assurer qu'Ombrage ne le poussera pas à la révolte.

Et regardant Hermione.

- Et c'est là que tu entre en scène.

- Moi ? fit-elle, stupéfaite. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire, fit Ron en grimaçant – il savait que son message ne serait pas bien reçu – qu'Ombrage déteste et méprise les moldus-nés. Ça ne l'étonnera pas si tu l'approches en geignant…

- Geignant ? souffla la jeune fille, livide de colère.

- … en geignant et en courbant le dos, parce qu'après tout, c'est pour ça que les basses castes comme toi sont faites…

- _Basses castes ?_

Là on approchait plus du sifflement.

- … et quand tu lui avoueras que Dumbledore fait pression sur Harry, sur nous tous pour nous forcer a nous dresser contre le Ministère, elle comprendra : c'est ce qu'elle croyait depuis le début.

- _QUOI ?_ s'exclamèrent les deux autres en même temps, indignés.

- Et elle sera trop contente de t'accorder magnanimement son indulgence, à toi et à Harry… à condition-qu'il-se-taise. Finalement.

Ils n'arrivaient carrément pas à reprendre leur souffle. Ron s'inquiéta de la couleur violette qu'ils avaient prise. Peut-être qu'il aurait du y aller plus doucement ?

Ils explosèrent en même temps, ce qui rendit leurs paroles inintelligibles, mais il comprenait bien le fond. Il les laissa se défouler cinq minute, puis intervint.

- Ce. N'Est. Pas. Notre. Combat. fit-il d'une voix calme qui les fit taire. Si les règles de l'école sont bafouées, c'est aux professeurs d'intervenir…

Harry renifla.

- … et quand aux opinions des élèves, ils peuvent se battre pour elles s'ils le veulent ou les garder silencieuses. C'est pas nous qui allons changer ça. Ils ont été informés. On ne peut rien faire de plus.

- On s'est battus toutes ces années…, souffla Harry.

- Oui, coupa aussi doucement Ron. Et où est-ce que ça nous a menés ?

Il saigna en voyant son ami se recroqueviller, mais la vérité ne pouvait pas être niée : ils avaient essayé pendant des années de partager le combat avec les autres élèves et ils n'en voulaient pas. Ils étaient heureux de rester au bord et de discuter les événements, sans prendre parti. Il savait que la plupart prenait Harry pour un idiot de se mêler de choses hors de sa portée comme ça.

Bien sûr, l'autre moitié l'attendait de lui et lui reprochait de ne rien faire. Pauvre Harry, il ne pouvait pas gagner.

- Donc, reprit-il en s'adressant à Hermione, tu explique à Ombrage que ton ami, pauvre orphelin élevé par les moldus, n'a aucune défense contre le Directeur de l'école, Chef du Wizengamot, etc, etc… et qu'il a fait ce qu'on lui a dit. Mais maintenant que le méchant monsieur est parti, il veut être un bon garçon, oh oui !

Ils le regardaient avec horreur et dégoût. Ça marchait.

- Il ne peut pas renier sa version parce qu'il a bien vu quelque chose (et essaye de placer un mot sur les Détraqueurs qui l'ont attaqué cet été, Mione), mais est-ce que c'était Voldemort qu'il a vu ? Qui sait.

- Hé là ! protesta Harry, indigné.

- Il a _dit_ qu'il était Voldemort, certainement, mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry connaît à la magie ? Ça pouvait être un déguisement. Après tout, comment est-ce qu'il saurait à quoi Voldemort ressemblait ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu, ou peut-être quand il avait deux ans, et il ne se souvient de rien.

Harry le regardait le souffle coupé. Visiblement, il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée que ça aurait aussi bien pu ne pas être Voldemort l'année dernière.

- Donc il a pu être victime d'une magouille, ou d'une sinistre farce, et il a, comme le recommande le règlement, reporté l'incident à ses supérieurs. Ce qu'ils en ont fait, ou pas fait, ça ne le regarde pas. Il n'a pas donné d'interview et aucun Auror du ministère n'est venu l'interroger. Si Dumbledore lui a dit que c'était Voldemort et qu'il devait défendre ses opinions envers et contre tous, eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? L'homme a tout pouvoir sur lui et ses droits légaux sont ignorés par tout le monde, y compris par lui-même…

Harry le regardait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Quand à Hermione, elle lâcha juste « Oh, Ron. » d'un ton stupéfait, et peut-être un peu admiratif.

Admiratif ? Ça devait être la fin du monde.

Ils se regardèrent tous trois en chiens de faïence, et Hermione fut celle qui craqua la première.

- Oh, Ron ! Et tout est vrai, c'est juste un point de vue différent !

- Hé ! protesta Harry.

- Tu ne peux pas le nier, Harry : Dumbledore prend la plupart des décisions pour toi. Est-ce que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on a décidé de prendre la situation en main ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle poursuivit.

- Et si tu as des droits légaux ou autres, on en a certainement jamais entendu parler.

Et s'adressant à ron :

- Il a des droits légaux ?

- Je ne suis pas Percy, répondit celui-ci prudemment, mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'un enfant puisse traverser autant d'épreuves sans devoir au moins une fois faire un examen complet chez un Guérisseur. Je pense qu'un enfant qui a vu la mort devrait voir un Guérisseur spécialisé. Je suis toujours étonné que quand Harry est traité comme un paria et un monstre par les élèves, aucun professeur n'intervienne. Même si Dumbledore à magouillé en le faisant élever moldu, il me parait évident que quelqu'un aurait du lui parler de Potter et de ce que ça signifie. Ça ne peut pas être la première fois qu'un héritier perd le contact, il doit y avoir des plans de secours. Il me parait insensé que personne ne lui ait dit qu'il a une place dans le gouvernement…

- J'ai une place dans le gouvernement ? s'exclama Harry, stupéfait.

- …. D'office, lui répondit Ron, un peu secoué. Tu fais partie du Wizengamot, ils attendent juste que tu prennes ta place. Je pense qu'en tant qu'héritier, tu as aussi des tas de privilèges à Poudlard, comme le droit de sortir le weekend pour aller prendre soin de tes affaires ou quelque chose comme ça.

Et se retournant vers Hermione qui restait, la bouche ouverte, à calculer les possibilités :

- En bref, oui, je crois que plein de droits sont passés à la poubelle. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que personne d'autre n'a rien dit.

Puis plus sombrement :

- Enfin, ça m'étonnait jusqu'à la Coupe de Feu. Si personne n'a réagi à un _quatrième_ participant dans un tournoi de _trois_ écoles…

Il laissa sa pensée inachevée. Ça n'était pas nécessaire, ils avaient compris.

- Donc je pense, reprit-il, que si on dit a Ombrage que tu es exactement ce qu'elle pensait : une marionnette, tout ce qu'elle voudra, c'est te faire taire. Pas te punir, te torturer ou quoi que ce soit d'excessif. On devrait même pouvoir t'éviter d'avoir à confesser en public !

Harry était d'un rouge sombre. Clairement, l'idée de baisser la tête ne passait pas.

- Harry, dit Ron, soudainement fatigué, je peux pas t'obliger si tu veux pas. Tout ce que je veux dire… c'est que tout ce qu'on a fait jusque-là, c'est de faire de toi un martyre. Battez-le, frappez-le, il vous en remerciera. Le Garçon Qui A Survécu, le symbole ! Ne prenez pas de risques, ne prenez pas de décisions, laissez lui tout le boulot ! Il en redemande ! Le premier croisement entre un humain et un elfe de maison !

- Ron ! intervint Hermione, choquée.

- Ils se servent de toi, Harry, tout le monde se sert de toi. Les élèves, si tu t'arrêtes, ils te diront : « Si c'est vrai, pourquoi tu le dis plus ? » mais si tu leur demande s'ils t'ont cru jusque là… ils ne te soutiendront pas de toute façon, ils attendent juste que ça passe. Après tout, c'est pas leur problème.

- C'est leur monde pourtant, fit Harry sombrement.

- Et leurs vies en ligne, acheva le rouquin. Mais, contrairement à toi, ils ont confiance. En Dumbledore, le Ministère, Rita Skeeter, etc. bref, les adultes. Et ils ne se battront pas pour eux-mêmes tant que leur confiance ne sera pas ébranlée. Mais « nos choix font de nous ce que nous sommes », tu te rappelles ? Ça doit être leur choix, pas le nôtre.

- Et quand tout s'écroulera sur leurs têtes ? fit encore Harry, dubitatif.

- Et combien d'entre eux diront que c'est ta faute, d'après toi ? Plaisanta Ron. Puis, cessant de sourire, il répondit.

- Quand tous s'écroulera, on sera prêts, Harry. Parce qu'on se sera préparés de notre côté. Pas pour eux, ou pour Dumbledore, mais parce que c'est notre choix à nous aussi. Vois ça de cette façon : on prend juste de l'avance : ils nous rattraperont.

…_ou pas_, termina-t-il dans sa tête. Il pensait sérieusement qu'Harry sous-estimait la capacité des sorciers à refuser de voir ce qui était sous leur nez. Mais ils sauveraient qui ils pouvaient, c'est sûr.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il, attendant la décision de ses amis.

Hermione n'hésita qu'un peu.

- Je suis pour, annonça-t-elle. Devant le regard sombre d'Harry, elle se dépêcha d'ajouter.

- Honnêtement, Harry, tu dis toujours que tu déteste ce rôle de Garçon Qui A Survécu qu'on t'a attribué, mais cette réaction, c'est exactement ce qu'on attend du Sauveur du monde ! Prêt à souffrir pour la vérité, alors que tous les autres s'en foutent ! Ce qui va arriver, je vais te le dire : ton tatouage va devenir permanent, Ombrage va s'énerver et passer à quelque chose de plus radical, tout le monde va dire que tu attires les ennuis, et à la fin Dumbledore va arriver, frais comme une rose, et annoncer qu'il a tout arrangé et tout le monde va applaudir ! Toi, McGonnagal te dira que tu devrais arrêter de faire l'imbécile et faire confiance à tes professeurs, Pomfrey que tu devrais faire plus attention et faire confiance à tes professeurs, et Rogue que tu es bien assoiffé de gloire comme ton père ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on aura gagné ? Rien !

Elle s'énervait et son ton était monté au fur et à mesure.

- Parce que qui est-ce que tu crois qu'on combat, ici ? Pas Voldemort, c'est sûr ! On perd notre temps, Harry, à affronter des moulins à vent placé sur notre chemin pour la plus grande gloire du Garçon Qui A Survécu. Et tu n'es pas invulnérable, si tu laisse un morceau de toi à chaque test, comment tu crois qu'on va affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Sa voix se cassa sur le dernier mot et elle rougit, embarrassée.

Dans le silence assourdissant qui avait suivi sa tirade, elle balbutia des morceaux de phrases, les larmes aux yeux.

- Désolée… Désolée… Je voulais dire… Je déteste ce nom, c'est tellement _ridicule_ _!_ Mais Jésus, c'est pas un bon exemple, Harry. C'est la crucifixion, c'est….

- Oh là ! l'arrêta Harry, finalement sorti de sa stupeur et se mettant en demeure de calmer son amie visiblement à bout de nerfs. Du calme ! C'est pas une place sur la croix que je vise !

- Et combien de fois tu as tendu l'autre joue, Harry ? riposta-telle. Ron a raison : tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, surtout s'ils ne bougent pas leur cul ! Tu vas pas les transporter sur ton dos pour les mettre à l'abri du danger !

- On peut faire des plans, intervint Ron qui avait regardé la scène avec une espèce d'horreur fascinée. Des plans d'évacuation, par exemple. Mais pour ce qui est de prouver un point, je pense que tu devrais reconsidérer « mourir pour la vérité ». On est pas dans un conte de fées.

Harry soupira et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Je comprends bien ce que vous me dites, murmura-t-il. J'ai pas envie de l'entendre, c'est tout. Parce que si la vérité ne suffit pas, et saigner ne suffit pas… qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ?

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent.

- Ben, nous, j'imagine, ironisa le roux.

- Et, au moins on l'espère, une vie longue et heureuse, ajouta Hermione sèchement.

Devant le regard surpris de leur ami, elle haussa les sourcils et poursuivit.

- Ce sont les martyrs qui meurent tôt pour prouver leur point. Les résistants se cachent, survivent et reviennent pour frapper encore un coup. L'important pour eux, c'est de gagner, pas d'être reconnus.

Harry rougit au léger reproche contenu dans cette phrase.

- Des résistants ? s'exclama Ron, soulagé qu'ils aient l'air d'avancer. J'aime ce nom ! On « résiste », on est des mauvais garçons !

- Euh, et fille ! ajouta-t-il devant le regard de la brune.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les clowneries de son ami. Il se tourna vers Mione, à demi convaincu.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils font, ces résistants ? lui demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Elle répondit à son défi en relevant le menton.

- _« __Nous nous battrons sur les plages, nous nous battrons dans les champs et dans les rues, nous nous battrons dans les collines; Nous ne nous rendrons jamais. »_

Et comme ils la regardaient tous deux, soufflés :

- C'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Tant qu'il reste quelqu'un pour se battre…

- On n'a pas tout a fait perdu, souffla Harry, transporté.

Ron essaya d'en profiter pour conclure.

- Donc, on le fait ? On passe en clandestin, tant pis pour nos fiertés et nos réputations ? On s'écrase devant Ombrage et on prépare nos plans dans son dos ?

Il suppliait presque c'était la minute décisive, ils le savaient tous. Si Harry hésitait encore, ils laissaient tomber.

- On le fait, dit Harry presque sans hésitation. Vous avez raison. Ombrage n'est pas l'ennemi et je n'ai pas de réputation à sauver. La vraie guerre commence et les sacrifices ne sont pas toujours ceux qu'on croit.

Ron faillit s'écrouler de soulagement.

- « La vraie guerre commence ! » Je n'ai jamais entendu de plus beau mots de toute ma vie !

Ils rirent, puis Hermione s'assombrit.

- Et maintenant je dois aller faire ma capitulation à cette… femme !

- J'ai préparé un discours, la coupa Ron avant qu'elle ne puisse s'énerver vraiment. Tu vas rire : on ne fait pas plus exagéré…

A quelques pas, Harry Potter les regardait discutailler, en remerciant le ciel, encore une fois, d'avoir trouvé des amis si fidèles. Maintenant, maintenant, ils avaient peut-être une chance de sauver _quelque chose…_

* * *

A Suivre.


	13. Derniers Jours

Ron ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou inquiet : son plan avait marché encore mieux qu'il avait espéré. Ombrage avait avalé leur histoire, la ligne et l'hameçon, trop contente que la réalité corresponde avec sa version des faits. Elle avait trouvé le comportement obséquieux d'Hermione normal et accepté, presque avec élégance, la reddition d'Harry. Elle n'avait même pas exigé de rétractation ou d'humiliation publique, moins, pensait Ron, par sens du fair play que parce que les élèves n'étaient pas un public, pour elle. Ils ne votaient pas, ils ne comptaient pas. Ce qui avait un certain sens. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'Harry ferme sa gueule et cesse de défier le ministère à chaque occasion. Il se taisait ? Elle était au paradis.

C'était d'Harry lui-même qu'il avait craint quelque chose tu ne laissais pas tomber quelque chose que tu étais prêt à défendre avec ta vie sans difficulté. Et, oui, Harry avait fait la gueule un certain temps, mais l'arrêt immédiat des retenues sanglantes avait mis du baume sur ses nerfs, et il avait avoué à Ron, quelques jours plus tôt, que le manque total de réaction de leurs condisciples avait souligné son raisonnement en rouge. Apparemment, il était le seul à se soucier de ce qui se passait, eux s'en foutaient. Après cette remarque, Harry s'était replié sur ses amis, et leur entrainement. Ron supposait que c'était le mieux qu'on pouvait espérer.

Hermione de son côté avait même pris son pied en escroquant Ombrage. Après une indignation énorme, elle avait complètement viré de bord et décidé que s'il fallait le faire, il fallait le faire bien, et avait offert à l'égérie du ministère une performance incroyable, inspirée nettement de Shakespeare. Les fragments qu'elle avait rejoué dans leur chambre les avait laissés écroulés de rire, un peu effrayés et avec un nouveau respect pour la jeune fille. En fait, une Hermione en dehors des règles était plus effrayant qu'une qui les respectait ! Qui l'eut cru…

Donc de ce côté-là, Ron était tranquille. Ils avaient passé le cap, et ses deux amis étaient blessés, peut-être, mais pas brisés. Et le temps qu'ils venaient de gagner serait précieux pour leur guérison.

Du côté des réactions prévisibles et imprévisibles : ils s'étaient rendu compte trop tard qu'ils avaient encore brisé leur parole et mis en train un plan sans en parler à Ginny d'abord, qui le leur avait fait remarquer avec stridence, quand ils étaient venus, honteux et repentants, expliquer leur comportement des derniers jours. Mais à leur grande surprise, elle n'avait pas été trop fâchée, elle leur dit qu'elle s'était attendue à ce qu'ils merdent une ou deux fois avant de perdre le reflexe, et qu'elle était prête à laisser passer quelques erreurs. Sa réaction au plan aussi avait été une surprise : après être restée bouche bée devant l'énormité de la chose, elle avait éclaté de rire et les avait félicités pour avoir enfin appris à éviter les situations de crise. C'était Harry, un peu choqué, qui avait fait remarquer qu'il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle soit indignée : Ginny était toujours en faveur de l'action. Gin à ces mots s'était rembrunie, et après avoir serré les dents, avait avoué qu'une année de possession par Voldemort lui avait enseigné de précieuses leçons sur le pouvoir de la sournoiserie. « Ne dites rien, et il est très possible qu'ils ne remarquent rien. Et quelque fois, vous pouvez vous en tirer sans rien payer. » Le commentaire et l'amertume du ton qui l'accompagnait les avaient laissé muets. Il était tellement facile d'oublier que Ginny avait ses propres problèmes a surmonter ! S'était rappelé Ron, pâle de honte. Les figures misérables de ses deux amis montraient qu'ils suivaient des raisonnements similaires. Mais Gin avait enchaîné sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer.

- Je sais mieux maintenant que de demander à quelqu'un de se cogner la tête contre les murs parce que je pense qu'il faut faire quelque chose. On n'est pas censé s'occuper de la hiérarchie à Poudlard, c'est pas notre responsabilité, même si c'est notre problème. Et si McGonnagal baisse les bras et que Dumbledore se carapate, je pense que c'est exagéré d'attendre de nous qu'on maintienne le radeau à flots.

Ces paroles, simples et pleines de bon sens, en avaient fait plus pour redresser la tête d'Harry que tous leurs discours. Ron nota mentalement de remercier sa sœur pour ça.

- Et puis, avait-elle continué, je suis pour se battre pour aider les gens à avoir ce qu'ils veulent, ou ne pas avoir ce qu'ils ne veulent pas, mais me battre pour des gens qui savent pas ce qu'ils veulent, ont l'air de s'en foutre et me regardent faire, non, je vois pas. Je pense que la majorité des mômes dans cette école ont notre âge et plus, et ils peuvent décider ce qu'ils veulent faire autant que nous. Alors, organiser des plans pour sortir les première et deuxième années de là s'il y a une merde, d'accord, mais les autres ? Quand ils sauront ce qu'ils veulent, ils pourront venir le demander. Je vais pas le deviner pour eux.

Harry avait l'air vraiment soulagé.

Donc, du côté de Ginny, tout allait bien.

Alléluia.

Dans les surprises qui continuent, on avait Luna Lovegood – et le regard d'Harry quand il l'avait appelée Loony lui avait fait passé l'envie, merci – qui était venu spontanément féliciter Harry de s'être finalement calmé et d'avoir appris que « patience et longueur de temps valent mieux que force ni que rage ». Dans ces termes. Pendant qu'ils restaient bouche bée, Harry avait fait timidement remarqué que les mouvements pour les droits civiques avaient tous commencé par une protestation, ce à quoi elle avait rétorqué que mouvement impliquait groupe, pas martyre présentant sa poitrine au balles. Ron n'avait pas tout compris, mais ça avait laissé Harry rougissant et Hermione à la fois incrédule et ricanante, donc il avait décidé que c'était plutôt bon.

Dans le même genre, Neville Londubat était venu demander, timidement, ce qu'il se passait, et si Ombrage avait fait quelque chose à Harry. Après l'avoir arraché des griffes de Ginny et d'Hermione qui voulaient savoir s'il avait eu, à un moment ou un autre l'idée de faire quelque chose à ce sujet, ils lui avaient expliqué.

Il n'avait pas été enthousiaste c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais en même temps, ça avait eu un effet positif sur Harry celui de faire déborder l'amertume qu'il tenait habituellement refrénée.

- Mais si Harry se tait, qui va nous défendre ? avait demandé Neville, innocemment.

Ce a quoi Harry avait rétorqué :

- Si c'est si important, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour faire quelque chose ? Tu crois que parce que je suis le Garçon Qui A Survécu, je peux pas être blessé ? Ou mourir ? Et si je me barre de Poudlard pour combattre Voldemort, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Rester assis sur ton cul à soupirer : si Harry était là, il ferait quelque chose ?

Et comme l'autre en restait bouche bée :

- Non, tu vois, le problème, c'est que vous autres avez l'air de penser que quand mes parents sont morts, ça a fait de moi un Auror honoraire : le mec qui vient vous sauver dans les mauvais moments et qui repart sans avoir besoin d'un merci. Mais moi je suis pas payé pour protéger le monde magique et plus des trois quarts de cette école m'ont bien fait comprendre que je devrais me mêler de mes affaires. Alors je te demande : si tu penses que la situation est grave, pourquoi tu le dis pas ? Si tu crois que ça mérite des sacrifices, pourquoi tu les fais pas ? Parce que si tu peux rester à regarder en te demandant qu'est-ce que moi je fais, ça devait pas être très important pour toi, non ?

Ça avait fait fuir Neville, tout pâle et tout tremblant. Harry en avait eu bien des remords après il savait que Neville n'avait que de bonnes intentions. Alors que Ron et Hermione se coupaient pour lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas en tort dans l'affaire, c'est Ginny, une fois de plus, qui atteint la racine du problème, en faisant remarquer à Harry que, brutalement ou pas, il n'avait dit que la vérité, et qu'une partie du problème, c'est que tout le monde semblait croire qu'il suffisait de l'encourager, comme s'ils n'étaient pas concernés par l'action.

Comme si une seule personne suffisait à protéger une population contre tous.

- C'est quand la déification, Potter ?

Il avait ri.

- Non, elle avait continué, elle était la première à admettre que Neville venait de loin, mais il aurait bien fallu à un moment ou un autre, lui mettre les points sur les i : s'il y a des sacrifices à faire, alors tous ceux qui demandaient protection étaient concernés. Il ne fallait pas qu'il continue à croire que rester assis en ayant des bons sentiments était assez.

Et comme Harry protestait :

- Il n'a plus treize ans, Harry. Il est assez grand pour faire plus que te demander si tu vas bien il peut t'offrir un coussin, une couverture, de l'essence de murtlap comme Hermione Personne lui demande d'aller gifler Voldemort. Mais entre les deux y a quand même de la marge pour tout le monde, non ?

Et ce sont ses déclarations pleines de bon sens qui avaient réconforté le brun.

Ron s'était juré, de nouveau, de ne plus jamais exclure Ginny de leurs projets.

De plus, les paroles de sa sœur furent confirmés, de façon tout à fait inattendues, par le retour de Neville dans l'après-midi, les yeux rouges et les dents serrées, demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider. Devant leur surprise et leur silence, il arriva à articuler qu'il avait toujours voulu aider mais ne savait pas comment. S'il pouvait accepter un maladroit comme lui, il était des leurs. Le silence se propagea jusqu'à l'inconfortable… et fut brisé par Harry qui empoigna Neville, le serra dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer dans toute la pièce en répétant, Merci ! Merci !

Quand les rires se furent calmés, Neville et Harry, les yeux un peu humides, souriaient sans se regarder. Sans qu'ils aient besoin d'en discuter, la question était réglée : Neville était des leurs.

Puisqu'ils en étaient à recruter, fit remarquer Ron plus tard, alors que leur nouveau membre était parti se remettre de ses émotions, il proposait d'enrôler Luna Lovegood. Le visage scandalisé d'Hermione et celui ahuri d'Harry valaient la peine. Seule Ginny hocha la tête sans surprise. Elle fit remarquer que la blonde, malgré ses airs évaporés, avait l'esprit vif et remarquait les choses que les autres manquaient. Les félicitations qu'elle avait offertes à Harry n'en étaient qu'un exemple. Ron ajouta que sa façon de voir les choses sous un autre angle était, bien qu'énervant, vraiment nécessaire.

- On aurait vraiment besoin d'un cerveau en plus, fit-il remarquer.

Hermione, que les remarques de Luna hérissaient, fit remarquer un peu sarcastiquement qu'on ne savait pas si la fille comprendrait même de quoi il s'agissait.

Là, ils intervinrent tous les trois à la fois:

Harry pour faire remarquer que devant les Mangemorts, « je vais mourir » était clair pour chacun.

Ginny pour remarquer avec agacement qu'Hermione n'avait plus onze ans. Certainement elle avait appris un peu plus de tolérance et à prendre les choses moins au sérieux ? Parce que si elle disait à Ginny que Ron avait tout compris de la situation pendant leurs trois premières années, Ginny allait lui rire au nez.

Ron lui-même remarqua calmement que si Hermione pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas fonctionner avec Luna, alors elle ne pouvait pas. Point. C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient ces réunions de groupe : pour comparer leurs idées.

Ce qui avait laissé les trois autres muets.

Hermione, qui avait déjà été bien punie de sa remarque par les réponses d'Harry et de Ginny, se recroquevilla devant l'accord de Ron elle avoua, d'une petite voix, qu'elle n'était pas sûre. Certainement, elle avait progressé depuis ses onze ans, mais Luna lui faisait facilement perdre son sang-froid, ce qui la faisait se sentir en faute après. Est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas garder la jeune fille comme conseiller officieux et voir comment les choses se passaient ?

La vue de la figure vraiment misérable de la jeune fille suffit à calmer l'indignation vertueuse de ses deux amis. Ils rougirent tous les deux en pensant à leurs propres erreurs et s'excusèrent d'avoir réagi aussi brutalement. La paix revenue dans le monde, ils décidèrent d'adopter la proposition d'Hermione.

Et ainsi leur groupe de résistance naquit.

Ça, c'étaient les bonnes nouvelles.

La réaction de leurs camarades de classe fut tristement prévisible. Quand ils finirent par remarquer qu'Harry n'était plus en détention tous les soirs, au lieu de s'en réjouir, ils commencèrent à harceler le garçon, lui demandant si ça voulait dire qu'il avait menti tout du long et s'était fait prendre, réclamant pour quelques uns qu'il retourne se faire mutiler au nom de la vérité. Zacharias Smith, quand à lui, ricana et annonça publiquement qu'il avait toujours su que Potter était un menteur et que ça faisait du bien de le voir enfin remis à sa place. Même Dean Thomas accosta Harry pour lui demander ce que ça voulait dire, pourquoi il ne se battait plus.

Et c'est là qu'Harry avait craqué.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, enfin, avait-il explosé dans une grande salle soudainement silencieuse. Ça fait des années maintenant que je passe d'un héros à un monstre et je me rappelle personne me demandant mon avis sur la question ! Ça m'a servi à quoi de me faire punir au nom de la vérité ? Qui m'a cru ? Et franchement, qu'est-ce que ça change pour vous, que Voldemort soit revenu ou pas ? C'est pas comme si vous aviez des convictions à défendre ! Voldemort, Dumbledore ou le ministère, vous avez jamais eu l'air d'avoir une opinion qui mérite d'être exprimée ou de faire quelque chose. Alors vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai autre chose à faire qu'agiter des drapeaux devant des personnes qui se tordent le cou pour ne pas les voir.

Et comme Zacharias lui demandait, sournoisement, si ça voulait dire qu'il les abandonnait pour l'autre coté, Harry lui répliqua que un, ça voulait dire qu'il en avait fini de saigner pour des étrangers, et deux, si Harry mentait, ça voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre côté, n'est-ce pas ?

Et il était parti en les laissant bouche bée, « devant leur propre bêtise » avait ajouté Hermione, exultant.

Bien sur, ça n'avait rien changé et leurs estimés condisciples avaient continue la méthode éprouvée de regarder Harry en douce et de murmurer dans son dos. Mais on ne pouvait pas gagner tout le temps.

Les professeurs non plus n'avaient pas été ravis. McGonnagal, sans dire franchement à Harry qu'il aurait du se laisser charcuter, lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle était déçue par lui et par son abandon de la lutte. Harry, qui en avait déjà ras la casquette, lui avait fait remarquer qu'il n'avait jamais eu de chance en disant la vérité à des professeurs qui ne voulaient pas l'entendre, et donc qu'il allait finalement faire comme elle le lui conseillait tout le temps : faire confiance aux adultes et étudier. Elle n'avait pas été amusée. Elle lui avait retiré vingt points et donné une retenue. Avec Snape.

Quand les Gryffondor lui avaient demandé comment il avait pu perdre vingt points, il avait proclamé très haut et très publiquement que McGonnagal détestait la Haute Inquisitrice et utilisait les élèves pour la harceler… ce qui vu avec recul, semblait terriblement vrai. Les points avaient été rendus et la retenue annulée. McGonnagal foudroyait maintenant Harry du regard chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, mais il disait qu'il y était habitué.

C'est Hermione qui ne pouvait pas digérer l'insulte et alla, sans rien dire à personne, rendre son badge de préfet. Elle ne leur dit jamais ce qui s'y dit exactement, à part « heureusement qu'il y avait un sort de silence sur les murs », mais ça avait l'air d'avoir été épique. En gros, ils devinèrent qu'elle avait exprimé sa désapprobation en ses professeurs, qui non contents de blâmer un élève de résister à la torture, le blâmaient aussi de ne plus résister. Il était possible qu'elle ait lâché quelque mots sur combien étaient corrompus des gens qui ayant juré de protéger leurs élèves, non seulement les abandonnent au moindre signe de danger, mais en plus comptent sur eux pour arranger les choses, sous les huées de leurs condisciples et sans le moindre remerciement. Quoiqu'elle ait dit, McGonnagal ne l'avait pas aimé. Hermione revint l'air tranquille mais sans badge et avec une retenue pour le reste de l'année.

Elle n'alla pas aux retenues, ce qui effraya vraiment ses amis, qui y voyaient le signe de changements incommensurables.

Du bon coté, McGonnagal cessa de dévisager Harry ou de le regarder tout court.

Non, la vraie surprise, c'était Malfoy. Ou les Serpentards. Non, Malfoy. Bref. Chef de la brigade inquisitoriale, Malfoy en avait bien profité pour harceler le trio (et tous ceux qu'il n'aimait pas, ce qui revenait à la plupart de l'école). Le moment aurait été idéal, maintenant qu'ils avaient perdu leur protection, pour redoubler d'efforts. Point. D'un jour à l'autre, Malfoy avait cessé de leur adresser la parole. C'est seulement sous la menace de Mione que Ron n'alla pas le provoquer, histoire de voir ce qui se passait. Ils conclurent à la fin, que le blond avait été averti par Ombrage d'oublier leur existence. Harry avait été soufflé. Quoi ? Après tout ce temps, c'était si facile de se débarrasser de Malfoy ? Suffisait de dire oui à qui voulait l'entendre et plus personne ne l'emmerdait ? S'il avait su…

Hermione avait l'air profondément sceptique. Pour elle, Harry ne choisissait jamais la solution de facilité.

Ce qui mettait Ron mal à l'aise, c'est que si Malfoy avait cessé de leur parler, il les regardait encore, et pas avec l'expression frustrée ou enragée qu'on aurait pu attendre. Ron avait l'impression qu'il les regardait avec une prudence nouvelle, presque avec un certain respect.

Il se dit qu'il devait radoter, mais souleva la question la réunion suivante, et c'est curieusement (ou pas) Neville qui comprit et approuva tout de suite.

- Vous avez enfin fait quelque chose qu'il comprend, avait-il expliqué, une manœuvre qui a du sens pour lui. Pour Malfoy il y a le but que tu veux atteindre, et il y a les moyens que tu emploie. Toutes ces années, il a sans doute essayé de deviner ce que vous visiez…

- … mais comme on le sait pas nous même, il est complètement paumé, avait complété Harry au milieu des rires embarrassés.

Ron n'avait toujours pas compris.

- Mais pourquoi du respect, geignit-il. Vous trompez pas, je pense toujours que c'est ça qu'on devait faire, mais c'est pas vraiment le genre de truc qui entre dans les légendes…

Neville avait ouvert la bouche à plusieurs reprise, cherché ses mots, et fini par trouver un exemple à sa portée.

- Pour Malfoy, vivre en groupe c'est comme jouer aux échecs. Tu joue pour un statut, pour un marché ou pour un objet unique, tu joues une partie différente pour chaque personne que tu rencontre, et les parties ne finissent jamais.

Ron en était resté bouche bée, à l'idée des centaines de parties ininterrompues qui devaient tournoyer dans la tête du blond.

- Et alors, avait fait Ginny, confuse. Il pensait qu'on jouait mal ?

- Non, avait calmement répondu Neville, il pensait que vous ne jouiez pas du tout.

Devant le silence impressionnant qui avait accueilli sa réplique, il s'était dépêché d'enchainer.

- Les échecs sont un jeu de stratégie, ce qui veut dire que tu réfléchis à ce que tu vas faire, à quel résultat ça va donner et à quelle position ça va te laisser. Le plus de mouvements d'avance tu as prévu, le meilleur tu deviens.

Il les regarda avec un sourire un peu hésitant et ajouta :

- Je crois que vous n'avez jamais rien fait de stratégique dans toute votre vie…

Ils regardaient le sol, un peu embarrassés. C'est vrai que même avec les années, prévoir et organiser n'était pas vraiment leur tasse de thé…

- On devient meilleurs ! avait affirmé Ginny avec optimisme, ce qui les avait fait tous rire. Mais Neville avait opiné gravement.

- Et c'est ce qui a surpris Malfoy. Depuis des années, pour lui, vous ne vous placez même pas sur l'échiquier. Vous êtes des chiots, des gosses trop jeunes qui courent dans la pièce et bousculent le plateau sans rien comprendre parce que c'est trop compliqué pour eux.

- Hé ! Avait protesté Ron.

Mais Neville continuait, impavide.

- Il a du conclure que soit vous n'étiez pas intéressés par le jeu et donc les pions d'autres joueurs, comme Dumbledore….

Ça les avait fait taire.

- Soit que vous étiez trop stupide pour comprendre même qu'il y avait une partie en cours.

- Ça ressemblerait bien à Malfoy, grommela Ron, un peu secoué malgré tout.

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans un silence contemplatif.

- Alors, avait commencé Ginny, un peu hésitante, pour lui, on a brutalement commencé à jouer ?

- Exactement, approuva Neville. On a exécuté une manœuvre réfléchie, avec un but manifeste, et on s'est protégé des représailles efficacement.

Ron avait soudain compris. En mouvement de pièces, c'était plus facile à visualiser.

- On a déplacé le roi, leur avait-il expliqué, tout excité. C'est le roque ! On échange le roi et la tour, pour qu'il soit à l'abri. Non seulement on a décidé de changer d'attitude, mais on a protégé Harry d'Ombrage, _et_ des autres élèves, _et_ des professeurs…

- Et de la presse, réalisa Hermione, d'un ton stupéfait. Si le Prophète appartient au ministère…

- Alors il ne demande pas mieux que d'oublier l'existence du Garçon Qui A Survécu lui aussi ! Avait fini Ginny.

- Mais Skeeter, avait soulevé le brun, sceptique.

Ron l'avait choqué en ricanant.

- Typique des échecs, mon vieux ! Tu te place de façon à ce que tes ennemis se bloquent les uns les autres ! Elle ne voudra pas se mettre le ministère à dos !

- Pas étonnant que Malfoy soit épaté, réalisa-t-il et les faisant tous rire.

De cette suite d'événements, Ron avait retenu quelques leçons qui lui paraissaient importantes :

Un, leur groupe marchait mieux que le trio avait jamais fonctionné. Non seulement ils se frittaient moins, mais ils avaient plus de points de vues différents pour analyser une situation. Et comme ils n'étaient pas tous au courant de ce qui s'était passé les années précédentes, quelqu'un posait toujours des questions et réévaluait une situation qu'ils avaient déjà classée. Pour toutes ces raisons, c'était plus facile d'arriver à une réunion et de donner ses impressions, même stupides, en sachant qu'elles n'allaient pas être évacuées par Hermione sous prétexte que les BUSES étaient plus importants, ou enterrées par Harry qui pensait qu'il était paranoïaque quand il s'agissait de Malfoy (même si c'était vrai). Ils pouvaient poser de vraies questions et recevoir de vraies réponses, et Ron ne pensait pas qu'il s'en lasserait de sitôt.

Deux, si on y réfléchissait, le comportement des professeurs était exactement le même qu'avant. McGonnagal désapprouvait que les enfants se mêlent de politique… sauf quand c'était pour la soutenir, elle, l'ordre du Phoenix et Dumbledore. En gros, ses convictions personnelles prenaient la priorité sur celles que pourraient avoir les autres. Rien de nouveau. En tant que professeur… bon, Ron ne pouvait pas juger. Mais en tant que Chef de Maison ? Voyons : qui s'assurait que les élèves ne prennent pas de retard sur le programme de l'année ? Que s'ils le faisaient ça n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient un problème grave ? Qui consolait les petits en cas de mal du pays ? Donnait des cours de soutien et des conseils à ceux en difficulté ? Ordonnait à sa maison, dans la rivalité Gryffondor-Serpentard, d'être les plus grands ? Interdisait le harcèlement de serpentard surpris isoles dans les couloirs ?

… pas McGonnagal, en tout cas. Et les préfets faisaient de leur mieux, mais ils n'avaient pas d'ordres permanents, rien ne les obligeait à aider les petits en dehors des premières semaines, et même s'ils étaient généralement au courant des problèmes de tous, ils n'avaient pas à intervenir. Ron était presque sûr que les préfets de Poufsouffle avaient des instructions très claires concernant leur devoir par rapport aux autres élèves. Mais pas Gryffondor, oh non. Ils n'étaient pas des lavettes, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide. Ron savait que Snape connaissait pratiquement la location de chacun de ses élèves à n'importe quelle heure. Flitwick, bon, il loupait magnifiquement le problème avec Luna, mais il était sur que n'importe quel élève pouvait aller voir Flitwick et lui parler de ses problèmes personnels sans avoir l'impression qu'il/elle ennuyait son professeur. En gros, McGonnagal n'avait pas de rapport personnel du tout avec ses élèves, les connaissait a peine (Harry se plaignait souvent qu'elle le jugeait elle aussi d'après son père, ce qui était terrifiant vu la différence de caractère immense) et en aucune manière ne les avait soutenu pendant leur temps de misère, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait prétendre après tout, elle avait d'autre choses plus importantes à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Flitwick et Chourave regardaient comme d'habitude avec tristesse mais ne faisaient absolument rien, et là aussi, quand on pensait « professeur », ça la foutait mal…

Sinistra et le reste des professeurs ignoraient royalement le reste de l'univers et la vie de l'école en dehors des salles de classes.

Tout était normal, et avec le recul, plus qu'inquiétant.

En troisième position, il avait remarqué plusieurs choses dans le désordre : qu'Hermione une fois qu'elle cessait d'hésiter entre deux positions était une force terrifiante. Que Neville et Ginny étaient plus assurés chaque fois qu'on leur demandait leur avis, et vraiment utiles. Que lui-même, Ron Weasley, cancre extraordinaire, était capable de monter un plan qui marchait, une stratégie pour retourner la situation sur leurs ennemis, un plan impeccable. Ça avait marché, bon sang ! Et l'idée d'utiliser une partie d'échecs pour analyser une situation, prendre une décision… c'était génial. Il ne le dirait à personne, pas plus qu'il n'avouerait qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était pour ça qu'il était bon aux échecs : parce que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec la réalité. Mais maintenant… il allait devoir expérimenter…. Avec précaution, bien sûr… il se reprit et se jura de consulter toujours un des membres du… cercle avant de mettre quoi que ce soit en route.

Mais pour l'instant… ils étaient peut-être dans la meilleure position qu'ils aient eu depuis des années : pas de Dumbledore pour les manipuler, pas d'Ombrage pour les harasser, pas de Malfoy pour les insulter. Ils avaient peut-être trois mois encore pour se reposer s'ils le voulaient. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : Harry ne se contenterait jamais de rien faire. Mais peut-être que cette fois-ci ils pourraient élaborer des plans pratiques bien avant le fait et pas des sauvetages désespérées à la dernière minute. Il pensait qu'ils aimeraient tous ça. Et les choses qu'Hermione avaient dites sur les résistants l'avaient intrigué.il aimait ce mot, résistance. Tellement mieux que héros, finalement, ou survivants. Ceux qui résistent. Pas besoin d'être brillant, ou charismatique, ou populaire. Tous dans leur coin, pendant que personne ne regardait, ils résistaient. A tout.

Ron Weasley descendit le couloir vers ses amis, un sourire ravi sur la figure qu'on n'aurait jamais deviné provoqué par la perspective d'une guerre prochaine.

Personne ne le remarqua.

* * *

A Suivre.


	14. Jours de liberté 1

Deux semaines après leur grande victoire, Ron Weasley faisait discrètement une grande découverte sur lui-même. C'était étrange après toutes ces péripéties, après les aventures partagées et la fin des préjugés d'enfance, mais quand même, il devait se l'avouer : se réveiller chaque matin en bénissant le monde pour l'existence de Neville Londubat était _bizarre_.

Et pourtant, sans lui, ils seraient bien plus mal lotis.

Ron se sentait quelque peu fautif pour sa surprise continuelle : après tout, il aimait _bien_ Neville, l'avait toujours aimé, avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait plus dans le gros garçon que de la maladresse et des balbutiements.

C'était juste pas du tout la même chose de voir ce quelque chose tous les jours et de pouvoir compter sur lui. Avec une générosité qu'ils n'avaient surement pas méritée, Neville mettait maintenant les bouchées doubles pour les aider à résoudre leurs problèmes. Et même là, Ron ne devrait pas être surpris : depuis qu'ils avaient formé le Cercle, est-ce que Neville n'était pas une source infinie de réponses et de solutions ?

Mais apparemment, les idées reçues avaient la vie dure.

C'est pourquoi ils étaient tombés des nues cet après-midi là et n'en finissaient pas de s'étonner de la tournure que les choses avaient prises.

.

.

Bien sûr, Harry n'avait pas pu tenir longtemps sans rien faire. Hermione et lui s'y attendaient. Ils s'estimaient déjà bien chanceux d'avoir pu avoir une semaine complète de repos, le temps que leur ami puisse dormir un peu et recharger ses batteries. Le stress, comme d'habitude, avait prélevé un gros tribut sur lui.

Mais une fois reposé, eh bien… Harry avait de nouveau été frustré et ça n'était pas bon pour son moral. Ron lui avait rappelé, gentiment, que ça n'étaient pas les problèmes qui manquaient et que maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus là et que McGonnagal leur faisait la gueule… ben personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de s'occuper de ses affaires, hein ?

Ils avaient donc réuni le Cercle, et devant Ginny, Neville et Luna, ils avaient déposé la liste – faite par Hermione, bien sûr – de tout ce qu'il fallait résoudre.

Harry avait été un peu écrasé devant l'énormité de la tâche qu'ils avaient devant eux, mais c'est Hermione qui lui avait fait remarquer, d'un ton sans répliques, qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru apprendre l'occlumencie par eux-mêmes ou faire la paix avec ombrage, et qu'ils avaient déjà résolu pas mal de choses !

Il avait ri et reconnu que c'était vrai.

Ils avaient donc commencé à discuter de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, mais en vérité, Harry n'était pas le seul à être impressionné par l'ampleur du défi qu'ils voulaient relevé. Ils n'avançaient pas vraiment quand Neville avait toussoté nerveusement et annoncé d'une voix un peu cassée :

- Heu… je crois que je peux aider avec le courrier… je pense.

Ils s'étaient tous tourné vers lui et il avait rougi, mais il était resté ferme et avait fixé Harry dans les yeux.

- Même si ma grand-mère ne me trouve pas à la hauteur de mon père, elle m'a quand même fait donner une éducation traditionnelle. Je ne suis peut-être pas bon en face à face, mais j'ai envoyé une lettre d'anniversaire à Malfoy chaque année, et je sais quels sont ses chocolats préférés, parce que c'est comme ça que ça marche. Je sais à qui m'adresser dans quelle maison pour dire quoi, et comment t'excuser pour n'avoir répondu a aucune lettre en dix ans. Il y a un modèle de lettre pour chaque circonstance, une tournure de phrase pour chaque situation, et je les connais toutes.

Ils étaient restés muets, abasourdis par l'étendue des capacités de leur ami, jusqu'à ce que Ginny craque et sorte la question qu'ils se posaient tous :

- Mais alors, pourquoi tu t'en sors si mal ici ?

Ils avaient tous grogné devant le manque de tact, mais n'avaient pas prétendu n'être pas curieux de la réponse.

Neville avait rougi encore plus fort et avait marmonné, les yeux baissés :

- Poudlard est plutôt informel, vous savez… c'est le seul endroit où on n'ait pas a suivre les règles…

_Evidemment,_ s'étaient-ils dit en une remarque intérieure plus ou moins synchronisée. _Sa grand-mère lui fait apprendre les règles d'un monde et le jette dans un autre. Comme c'est charmant_.

- C'est super, lui avait assuré Harry. C'est exactement ce dont on à besoin…

- Harry, l'avait coupé Neville d'une voix plus ferme que d'habitude.

- …oui ?

- Harry, avait repris Neville plus doucement, mais sans détourner le regard. Je ne peux pas régler ce problème pour toi, ou ça ne voudrait rien dire.

Silence.

- Je veux dire, continua maladroitement leur ami, je ne peux pas répondre à tes lettre pour toi ou être sincèrement désolé pour toi… ou bien tu es la personne derrière l'action, ou bien autant laisser Dumbledore répondre a ta place, d'accord ?

Ils en étaient restés sidérés. Mais ne sachent pas quoi dire, ils étaient restés silencieux, attendant la réplique de Harry.

Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci avait articulé prudemment.

- Je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu veux me dire, Neville.

Celui-ci avait repris, sans fléchir :

- Je peux t'apprendre mon langage, celui des sangs pur. Je peux te montrer comment les faire te connaitre toi, et pas l'image qu'on leur a donné de toi. Mais en échange, il faudra essayer de les connaître eux, et pas l'image qu'on t'a donné d'eux.

Harry le regardait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Ce qui, se dit Ron, devait être leur cas à tous.

- Si on fait ça, Harry, je voudrais que tu ailles jusqu'au bout. Que tu apprennes, pas seulement comment écrire à une famille traditionnelle, mais aussi comment leur parler, comment les comprendre. Parce qu'enfin, ce que tu as en face de toi, ce sont des gens, c'est le monde auquel tu prétends que tu veux appartenir. Ces gens, ce sont les tines si tu reste. Ce que tu as là, ça n'est pas seulement un tracé vers ta liberté, c'est une ligne de communication qui n'aurait jamais du être fermée. Avec tes pairs.

- Je ne considère pas vraiment Malfoy comme mon pair, avait commencé Harry, soupçonneux.

- Pas plus que ton cousin Dudley, avait coupé Neville. Mais tu le traite en égal, non ? C'est son monde, il a le droit d'y vivre, il n'a pas besoin d'être sympathique.

- Ben, non, avait fait Harry désarçonné, mais qu'est-ce que…

- C'est ça que vous faites a Malfoy depuis le début : vous le traitez comme s'il n'avait pas le droit de vivre dans ce monde parce qu'il n'est pas sympathique. Mais ça n'est pas votre monde ni votre droit de vendre des billets !

Le gros garçon était un peu essoufflé.

Mais il poursuivait, indigné, libérant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Je vous entends toujours parler de qualités, de bonnes personnes, mais curieusement, la tolérance ne semble jamais faire partie du lot !

A ce point, ils regardaient tous leurs chaussures.

Ginny tenta une faible défense.

- On était des enfants, Neville…

- _Malfoy a exactement le même âge que nous !_

Ouch.

Neville respira bruyamment, essayant de reprendre son calme.

- Tout ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que vous avez tous décidé que ce monde serait le vôtre mais ça veut dire que vous devez y appartenir, pas qu'il vous appartient.

Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans leurs coussins.

- Et je suis désolé, Hermione, mais quand tu parle de mon monde et que ton premier reflexe c'est de le changer pour qu'il ressemble plus a celui que tu as laissé derrière toi, j'ai envie de te dire : rentre chez toi si ça te manque tellement !

Hermione avait pâli puis rougi.

- Neville…

Mais rien ne pouvait plus arrêter le garçon.

- Parce que si tu me dis, Neville, j'y ai bien réfléchi, je me suis renseignée sur pourquoi les choses sont comme ça et je crois que j'ai trouvé mieux, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?, je te dirais, montre-moi vite, on peut toujours trouver mieux. Mais si tout ce que tu as à me dire c'est, oh dans le monde moldu nous faisons ci, et dans le monde moldu nous faisons ça, je me demande franchement pourquoi tu l'as quitté !

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Ils étaient tous un peu écrasés, pour tout dire.

Par la passion que montrait Neville, qui ne criait jamais.

Par la façon dont il avait fait taire Hermione, ce qui était un exploit rare.

Mais surtout…

Parce qu'il avait raison.

Parce. Qu'il. Avait. Raison.

Sur toute la ligne.

Et ils ne savaient plus quoi dire. Après ça… eh bien, après ça, Harry avait capitulé avec armes et bagages. Parce qu'après tout, c'était vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu faire depuis le début : s'intégrer, trouver une maison et un endroit auquel appartenir. Ils avaient donc agrée que lui et Neville s'occuperaient du problème du courrier en retard. La réunion aurait été un peu tendue quand même après ça si Luna n'avait pas ramené la détente en demandant tout naturellement :

- Bon, et maintenant ? Qui prend quel problème ?

Ils avaient ri mais avaient suivi l'exemple de Neville et rapidement, la masse énorme de choses à résoudre avait diminué.

Ginny se chargeait, comme elle l'avait dit quelques jours plus tôt, de préparer l'évacuation des première et deuxième années en cas de catastrophes. Ça et trouver un endroit et un moyen de s'entrainer au combat.

Hermione voulait se pencher à la fois sur les lois du monde magique, en ce qui concernait les mineurs et les testaments par exemple, et en apprendre plus sur les soins mentaux dans le monde magique.

Personne ne le lui avait chicané.

Ron devait contacter Bill et le tâter discrètement pour voir s'il accepterait de tester les protections de Privet Drive pour voir ce qu'elles faisaient exactement. Ils auraient aussi bien aime savoir si celle de Poudlard fonctionnaient, parce que le doute régnait sérieusement.

Harry devait écrire à Krum et a Fleur Delacour sous prétexté de n'avoir pas reçu de nouvelles et leur demander leurs lumière sur l'émancipation, la politique et le rôle de Gringotts dans tout ça.

Il voulait aussi contacter Dudley. De toute sa famille, c'était le plus disposé de l'écouter.

Luna voulait se pencher sur le statut des orphelins de guerre et voir qui s'en occupait… si quelqu'un s'en occupait.

Il restait encore beaucoup de problèmes qu'ils ignoraient comment régler :

celui de Cédric et de ses parents

Celui de la presse ( la trêve n'était que temporaire)

Fudge

La cicatrice

Le Fidelius

La magie noire

Les privilèges qu'Harry devrait avoir à Poudlard, la place qu'il devrait avoir dans le gouvernement, le rôle de McGonnagal dans tout ça, celui de Lupin, et beaucoup d'autres choses encore.

Franchement, ils étaient carrément dépassés.

Mais malgré tout, ils étaient sortis de la réunion plus légers qu'ils n'y étaient rentrés, parce que, comme l'avait résumé Hermione, s'ils arrivaient à faire la quart de ce qu'ils avaient dit, ils auraient changé le monde !

Ils avaient ri, mais étaient tombé d'accord. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, pour la plupart d'entre eux des années, ils avaient de l'espoir. L'espoir de pouvoir changer les choses, de faire ce qu'ils désiraient, de prendre leur vie en main et de la faire aller, enfin, où ils voulaient qu'elle aille.

.

.

Et ça n'était pas du luxe, dans l'idée de Ron. Maintenant ils étaient plusieurs, ils avaient un peu de temps et de liberté devant eux, ils avaient une chance.

Ils n'allaient pas la laisser passer.

A Suivre.


	15. Interlude

INTERLUDE

Les choses, se dit Ron, étaient de plus en plus bizarres. C'était comme si, en prenant un chemin un peu différent de d'habitude, ils avaient quitté les sentiers qu'ils connaissaient et passaient dans des tas d'endroits dont ils avaient ignoré l'existence… ou auxquels ils n'avaient pas cru.

Perché sur une pente du toit accessible par la fenêtre de la tour Gryffondor et pas beaucoup d'autres moyens, il rêvassait en regardant les étoiles, et essayait de rassembler ses pauvres certitudes choquées.

Parce que, se dit-il en poursuivant son raisonnement, c'était une chose de remercier le ciel pour Neville Londubat même après être passé à côté pendant des années.

C'était tout à fait autre chose de le remercier pour _Draco Malfoy_.

Rien que le dire le faisait se demander s'il avait de la fièvre ou si la journée avait bien eu lieu.

Il n'était pas sûr de quelle version il préférait.

* * *

Donc, après la dernière réunion, ils s'étaient activés. Chacun dans son coin, chacun avec sa tache, et contents comme des clams.

Parce que, enfin, c'était pas seulement Harry qui était frustré de voir les problèmes s'accumuler et de ne rien pouvoir faire : eux aussi voulaient agir. Et maintenant, avec les mains libres et des tâches importantes à accomplir, ils étaient au paradis.

Les premières constatations que Ron lui-même avait faites étaient étranges :

Un, le travail qu'ils s'étaient imposés ces derniers mois, d'abord en potions, puis en transfiguration, puis dans tous leurs cours, avait changé sa façon de rechercher. D'ailleurs, rien que le fait qu'il parle de recherche était bizarre. Mais bon. Il avait voulu explorer plusieurs idées qu'il avait eu et son premier réflexe avait été : à la bibliothèque !

Ce qui était sans doute un signe de la fin du monde.

Mais en général, il se sentait plus assuré, plus confiant en lui et en ses amis, plus décidé. Grâce à leurs répétitions, il était aussi mieux organisé, plus concentré et généralement plus efficace dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Et c'était une sensation étrange. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il n'enviait pas ses frères, les génies que tout le monde aimait. Non, il avait un boulot à accomplir, et il s'en occupait. C'est tout.

Wow.

Deux, la bibliothèque de Poudlard était nulle. C'était pas qu'il ait jamais trouvé les réponses à ses questions dedans, non, mais enfin, Hermione le faisait, et elle le faisait paraître facile. Peut-être est-ce que c'était parce qu'il savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait maintenant, peut-être que c'était parce que depuis des mois ils n'utilisaient que leurs propres livres, ceux qu'ils avaient choisis et achetés, mais pour lui, c'était clair : les livres de la grande biblio étaient de la merde. Livres de classe, oui, pour enfants demeurés. Rien pour s'améliorer en dehors des heures, ou ajouter un petit quelque chose d'original à un devoir. Encore moins aider un élève pas doué à comprendre de quoi on parlait.

Et sérieusement rien pour accomplir des projets n'ayant rien de scolaire Ron se demandait comment les maraudeurs s'étaient débrouillés.

Ça n'était pas qu'il ait terriblement besoin de livres sa part de travail était de convaincre Bill d'analyser les protections magiques de Privet Drive pour eux et surtout de ne pas en parler a Dumbledore. C'était pas gagné. Il réfléchissait encore à comment s'y prendre, parce qu'ils n'auraient qu'une seule chance.

Non, son problème, c'est qu'il aurait bien voulu des renseignements supplémentaires sur Poudlard, et aucun des livres de la bibliothèque ne semblait en parler. Bien sûr, ça aurait été idiot de laisser trainer à la portée de tous les plans des protections, mais une allusion par ci par là n'aurait pas été malvenue, et il se posait toutes sortes de questions sur ce qui avait été enseigné avant eux - aux maraudeurs justement, parce que vous n'alliez pas lui faire croire qu'ils en étaient arrivés à leur niveau avec ce même pitoyable enseignement – et même avant eux.

Mais rien.

Pas de chroniques, pas de « Journal de mes années d'école », pas un seul livre d'histoire, et même pas un indice de l'existence d'autres écoles.

Ron Weasley grogna, se rendant à l'évidence redoutée. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose qu'il s'était promis, des années auparavant de ne pas faire : il allait devoir lire l'Histoire de Poudlard.

.

.

Deux heures plus tard, quand une voix impatiente appela son nom et qu'il releva la tête pour trouver le visage de Draco Malfoy devant lui, il était tellement secoué qu'il ne put que balbutier :

- Ce livre… est-ce que ce livre a toujours été aussi horrible ?

Un sourcil élégamment levé précéda la réponse.

- L'histoire de Poudlard ? Ce n'est qu'un roman, une accumulation de faits superficiels et inutiles. On n'y répond pas plus à la question du comment qu'à celle du pourquoi…

S'il avait été dans son état normal, il se serait étonné de cette réponse détaillée et dépourvue d'insultes, mais toujours sous le choc, il ne put que demander :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'Hermione y trouve ?

L'autre fronça le nez et répondit avec dédain.

- Je ne saurais deviner ce qui ce passe dans la tête de Granger.

Là, Ron s'était quand même repris assez pour noter le manque d'hésitation sur le nom. Pas de sang-de-bourbe ici. Huh.

Juste pour voir, il poussa plus loin.

- Et si je voulais savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé à Poudlard dans le passé, savoir comment elle était protégée et connaître ses directives ?

L'autre le fixa d'un regard dur qui montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe, mais le stupéfia un peu plus en répondant patiemment.

- Je dirais que seuls ceux qui les ont crées savent encore quelque chose sur les protections de Poudlard eux et le directeur, bien sûr. L'Histoire de Poudlard, aussi ridicule soit-elle, est la seule chronique officielle de l'école. Après, il faut consulter les journaux privés de gens racontant leurs années ici. Et pour les directives…

Là le serpentard hésita et détourna le regard.

Le livre le plus utile serait les « Règlements de Poudlard », je pense.

Les yeux bleu pâle revinrent sur Ron qui ne respirait plus de peur de briser le charme.

Une partie des règlements se devait d'être inchangeable, partie des principes de l'école. Une partie devait être adaptée aux époques traversées, avec l'accord du conseil tout entier. Mais tous les changements sont reportés dans ces pages. C'est une lecture… instructive.

- Et… je le trouverais ? souffla Ron, presque sûr qu'il allait se réveiller de ce rêve étrange au plus mauvais moment.

Le silence se prolongea et les yeux posé sur lui changèrent plusieurs fois d'expression : méfiance, doute, colère suspicion, évaluation, curiosité…

Calcul.

- Il est difficile d'en trouver un exemplaire la plupart des gens ont oublié son existence, et Poudlard n'en conserve certainement pas un seul. Je dirais que le meilleur pari serait les dépôts de vieux livres les magasins de livres d'occasion recèlent bien des surprises… sinon, la bibliothèque privée d'une famille ancienne est une bonne possibilité. Certaines de ces bibliothèques sont automatiquement enrichies d'un exemplaire de chaque livre imprimé dans leur pays. Mais bien sûr, fit-il d'un ton dégagé, elles ne sont pas accessible à tout le monde.

Ron s'étouffa un instant devant cette avalanche d'informations. Comme souvent dans ces moments-là, sa bouche s'ouvrit et il en sortit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

- Tous mes livres sont d'occasion et je me souviens pas d'avoir jamais eu une surprise !

L'autre l'écrasa d'un regard de mépris.

- Et je suis sur que ta mère choisit tes livres pour toi, Weasley. Aucun risque qu'un livre subversif ne t'atteigne. Après tout, ça n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de penser : tes parents sont là pour ça.

Ouch. S'il y avait une preuve que la vie en pension avait des conséquences, c'était celle-là : ils se connaissaient beaucoup trop bien, Malfoy et lui.

Mais ça lui avait laissé le temps de remettre ses idées en ordre.

Les informations que Malfoy venait de lui donner étaient sans prix. Ils savaient maintenant quoi chercher il était sûr que les règlements de Poudlard les éclaireraient sur un grand nombre de sujet. Et il leur avait rappelé qu'Harry disposait à la fois de la bibliothèque Potter et de la bibliothèque Black. Le nombre total de livres qu'il devait y avoir, auxquels ils pourraient avoir accès… !

Hermione allait avoir un orgasme.

Mais tout ça, Malfoy l'avait donné volontairement, avec le minimum de sarcasmes – fallait pas rêver non plus, c'était Malfoy après tout – et sans rien demander en échange.

Pour l'instant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir ? Au point d'être poli avec des gens qu'il n'avait jamais pu encaisser ? Au point d'être poli avec _Ron_ ?!

- Pourquoi tu nous aide ? lâcha-t-il.

Vu les yeux étrécis et la grimace de son vis-à-vis, il n'aimait pas les questions frontales.

Tant pis.

Après avoir bien regardé autour de lui, pour être certain que personne ne remarquait leur interaction – peu de chances, Ron avait choisit cette table de la bibliothèque parce que personne ne fréquentait le rayon histoire – Malfoy le regarda bien en face, la bouche toujours serrée et lui répondit.

- Vous vous êtes réveillés.

Devant le regard confus de l'autre, il soupira et développa.

- Vous avez finalement – finalement ! – relevé la tête et remarqué que vous n'étiez que des pions dans le jeu qui est votre vie. Et non seulement vous vous en êtes rendu compte, mais vous avez réagi. Rapidement. Intelligemment. Silencieusement.

Morgana. Malfoy était en train de lui dire qu'ils avaient réagi comme des Serpentards.

- Au lieu d'agir comme des Gryffondors, confirma l'autre. De mugir comme des centaures irrités, pour être apaisés par des paroles vides et des cadeaux sans valeur. De geindre comme des enfants, pour avoir vos plaintes étouffés par vos ainés et de croire que la justice est quelque chose qui se reçoit, pour être infiniment déçus.

Ron pouvait à peine respirer. Malfoy ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Il lui semblait qu'il comprenait tout, même les choses horribles dissimulées entre les mots.

- Vous avez, continua l'autre de cette même voix basse, intense, pris votre vie en main et décidé d'agir. Pour vos intérêts. Et depuis, vous n'avez pas reculé une fois. Sais-tu combien c'est rare, Weasley ? A l'époque ou nous sommes, et dans ce lieu ? Comprends-tu bien à quel point ton attitude est sacrilège et comme vous serez punis quand le maitre des lieux reviendra ?

Ron récupéra son souffle péniblement. On ne pouvait pas faire plus clair Malfoy savait ce qu'eux ne faisaient que soupçonner : que Dumbledore désirait que ses plans soient exécutés à la lettre, même s'ils n'étaient pas bons pour ceux qui les exécutaient. Et quand il rentrerait…

Et quand il verrait qu'ils avaient désobéi…

Ben, ils ne pourraient pas être dans une position pire qu'ils avaient été auparavant.

- Certaines choses valent la peine, Malfoy, fut sa réplique. Toutes les peines.

Le blond hocha la tête.

- Et c'est pourquoi je vous aiderai de mon mieux, murmura-t-il presque. Parce que le moins il y a de pions, le plus il y a de joueurs, et cette partie devient vraiment imprévisible…

- Je n'aime pas cette image du jeu d'échec, sortit-il un peu au hasard, il est vrai.

Devant le regard ébahi de Malfoy, il précisa.

- On n'est pas des pions, Malfoy. J'aime pas que des gens nous manipulent dans leurs têtes.

La figure de l'autre s'éclaircit et il éclata de rire.

Pendant que Ron le regardait avec stupéfaction, il répondit.

- Qui aime ça, Weasley ? C'est pour ça que nous nous battons, non ? Personne ne veut être un pion dans le jeu de quelqu'un d'autre. Tout le monde veut être un joueur.

Ça expliquait bien des choses pour Ron, qui voulut pourtant insister sur son point de vue.

- Je veux pas être un joueur, je veux pas jouer avec les gens ! Je veux dire…

Il cherchait comment l'expliquer devant la mine sceptique de Malfoy.

Il finit par trouver ses mots.

- La vie, c'est pas un jeu d'échec !

Au vu de l'expression incrédule du serpentard, c'était pas très clair. Il poursuivit tant bien que mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que c'était important.

- C'est pas comme ça ! Pas noir contre blanc, ou rouge contre vert, bien contre mal…

Au milieu de sa phrase, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il disait. Etait-il vraiment en train de renier les principes selon lesquels il avait toujours vécu ?! Qu'était Ron Weasley, sinon un apôtre du rouge contre vert, bien contre mal ?!

Malfoy non plus n'en revenait pas.

Ron serra les poings et continua. C'était _important_.

- La vie est pas un match, continua-t-il a mi-voix. Il y a pas deux rois, deux reines et un tas de suiveurs. Peut-être que c'est ce que V-Voldemort essaie de nous faire croire, et peut-être qu'en fait c'est ce que Dumbledore pense…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la place de MacGonnagal à la droite du directeur, comme un miroir de Bellatrix.

- … que si tu es pion ta seule chance c'est de devenir une figure plus importante, un cavalier, un fou…

Lequel était Snape ? Et est-ce qu'il faisait partie des deux cours ?

- …que ta seule chance c'est de suivre les règles, comme tous ceux avant toi, et que c'est la hiérarchie la chose la plus importante, la seule chose importante…

Il avait repris son calme. Il savait ce qu'il disait maintenant.

- …mais c'est pas vrai.

Le pâle visage de Malfoy le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou. _Peut-être_, se dit-il. _Peut-être._

- Parce que si tu y réfléchis, reprit-il calmement, toutes ces règles et ces complots ne mènent à rien.

Là. Il avait l'attention pleine et entière de son vis-à-vis.

- Juste à un retour à la boite et à une remise à zéro. Partie après partie, et personne ne va nulle part…

Même pas eux, réalisa-t-il, piégés dans les rôles choisis pour eux.

- Et pendant ce temps le monde s'écroule autour de nous parce que la réalité n'est pas sur l'échiquier, murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même.

Il fixa soudain l'autre droit dans les yeux, foudroyé par la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir.

- Je vais te faire une confidence, Malfoy : on nous ment ! On nous ment depuis le début ! Parce que, tiens-toi bien : _Tout le monde est roi !_

Le blond recula comme s'il l'avait frappé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Weasley ? Ça n'a pas de sens…

- Non, non, écoute-moi : tout le monde est roi dans sa propre vie ! Le droit de prendre des décisions pour soi-même… il nous est dû ! On nous l'a volé !

Malfoy le regardait comme s'il était fou, mais Ron, enfiévré par sa propre révélation, ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

- Ecoute : six milliards de moldus autour de nous.

La bouche du sang pur était pincée. Tant pis.

- Tu crois qu'ils demandent la permission avant de choisir où va leur vie ? Tu crois qu'ils se demandent s'ils ont le droit de prendre des décisions ?

Le visage pâle de l'autre se crispait douloureusement comme s'il n'aimait pas la direction de cette idée. Ron rit, sauvagement, les larmes aux yeux.

- Non, Malfoy, chuchota-t-il, les moldus ? Se lèvent le matin et décident ce qu'ils vont faire de leur journée. Demandent à leurs enfants ce qu'ils vont faire quand ils seront grands. Ils ne jouent pas aux échecs : ils vivent.

Son vis-à-vis le regardait horrifié. Sans doute à l'idée que ceux qu'il considérait comme des créatures étaient plus libres que lui.

- Non, chuchota-t-il. Non.

Mais Ron était lancé et découvrait la conclusion en même temps que lui.

- Les sorciers, chuchota-t-il. Les sorciers… sont prisonniers de leurs idées. De leurs leaders.

Il se tourna totalement vers lui, horrifié et ravi, et acheva :

- De l'image du jeu d'échecs.

Malfoy s'enfuit.

.

Plus tard, quand Ron répéta aux autres les informations offertes par Malfoy, et sa propre révélation, leurs réactions varièrent entre l'horreur affichée par le blond et l'excitation qu'il avait éprouvée. Choc devant le gaspillage de vies et de rêves, ou devant les possibilités de liberté que cela impliquait, mais choc néanmoins. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait l'expliquer nettement, mais quelque chose avait changé. Une page avait tourné, et ils étaient maintenant non seulement différents, mais vivant dans un monde différent. Ils avaient été prisonniers maintenant, ils étaient libres.

Et le futur, tous les futurs, était grand ouvert devant eux.

* * *

A Suivre.


	16. Jours de liberté 2

Révélations mises à part, la vie continuait et son cortège de corvées. Etudier était devenu plus facile et comptait moins, mais ils avaient assumé toutes sortes de taches qui les empêchaient de s'endormir.

Harry fut le premier à reporter un succès un peu amer : son cousin Dudley lui avait répondu. Aidé par Neville à maitriser l'art du courrier en toutes circonstances, il avait appris qu'il était possible d'obtenir l'équivalent magique d'une boite postale et de là, de faire parvenir du courrier par l'entremise de la poste royale anglaise, sans ensevelir ses correspondants sous les hiboux.

Hermione manqua péter un fusible en apprenant la nouvelle.

- C'est la solution à la moitié des problèmes pour les moldus nés, cria-t-elle. Comment ne pas attirer l'attention sur nos familles et communiquer avec eux plus facilement ! Et ils ont oublié de nous le dire ?!

Harry, qui avait eu un peu plus de temps pour assumer la révélation, releva les yeux de ses chaussures, et avec un sourire un peu crispé, répondit d'un ton calme.

- C'est une bonne façon d'isoler quelqu'un, si tu y pense.

Et comme Hermione se tournait pour le regarder, incrédule, il continua.

- Tu rappelles tout le temps à ta famille que tu es différent. Trop sorcier pour être moldu, trop moldu pour être sorcier…

L'expression d'Hermione avait changé de la colère à la pitié en passant par l'horreur, et elle avait couru serrer son ami dans ses bras.

- Oui, bon, reprit-il, un peu embarrassé. Dudley a apprécié en tout cas, et a fait remarquer que j'aurais pu éviter la moitié des problèmes que j'ai eu avec ses parents si j'avais trouvé ça plus tôt.

Le grognement qui avait jailli des lèvres d'Hermione avait présagé des jours obscurs pour certaines personnes et elle faillit briser les côtes de son ami en resserrant son étreinte.

Neville était intervenu avec tact, comme toujours.

- Quelque part, avait-il avancé, c'est plus facile de voir ça comme de la négligence plutôt qu'une malveillance délibérée. Oui, les moldus nés sont acceptés à Poudlard…

…mais pas bienvenus, avait conclu Ginny, une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Et il ne faut surtout pas confondre les deux choses !

- Et on nous fait nous en sentir tellement reconnaissants ! fit Hermione avec amertume. McGonnagal m'a fait croire qu'ils nous faisaient une fleur ! Pensez donc, admis dans la première école de magie d'Angleterre !

- La seule école de magie d'Angleterre, en fait, commenta Neville d'un ton d'excuse.

- Les actes parlent plus clairement que les mots, fit Luna de son ton rêveur habituel, remettant la conversation sur ses rails. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas d' « initiation à la culture magique » est très parlant.

Hermione, penaude de ne l'avoir pas vu, remarqua humblement.

- Dumbledore m'a laissé entendre que c'était pour ne pas encourager la discrimination. Ne pas souligner la différence, etc…

- Mais même si tu ne parles pas de la différence, elle est là, fit remarquer Harry. Si on était partis étudier en Chine, même dans une école bilingue, ils nous auraient vite appris les coutumes. Après tout, si on a l'intention de vivre dans le pays après, on aura besoin de ces informations.

- Mais pas dans les écoles internationales, réfléchit tout haut Hermione. Là-bas, tu apprends comme si tu étais chez toi : ta langue, ton histoire, tes coutumes…

- Et pour s'intégrer ? demanda Neville, intrigué.

- Ah. Eh bien, c'est pour les enfants dont les parents travaillent à l'étranger mais n'ont pas l'intention de s'installer. L'intégration n'est pas au programme.

- Comme nous, alors, découvrit Harry. On est là pour faire joli, pour satisfaire aux quotas : sisi, il y a des moldus nés, et ils sont traités comme les autres ! Regardez comme on est pro moldus ! Et si on repart dans l'autre monde après nos études, ben dommage, mais il y en a d'autres derrière. Et c'est pas comme si c'était de la faute de l'école si on a grandi complètement isolés du monde dans lequel on est censé s'installer…

- Et du nôtre, quelquefois, râla doucement Hermione.

Les autres, qui savaient qu'elle avait des problèmes avec ses parents, ne dirent rien. Après quelques instants, elle se retourna vers, eux, s'essuyant le visage et continua comme si de rien n'était.

- Luna a raison. Les indices étaient là et on a rien vu. On sert de statistiques et de faire valoir et on reçoit une éducation minable en échange.

- Là je dois te reprendre, fit drôlement Ginny. C'est la vérité : vous recevez exactement la même éducation que tout le monde.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et l'atmosphère s'allégea.

- Je rajoute quand même un item à notre liste, s'obstina Hermione.

- Elle ne fait jamais que deux mètres de long, souffla Neville, les faisant rire de nouveau.

- Totalement à part de nos histoire, je vais essayer de créer un réseau de moldus nés et leur filer tous les renseignements que je peux dénicher pour nous trouver une meilleure position. Parce que même si nous on quitte l'école, eux seront toujours là.

Elle envoya un regard timide à Harry, comme s'attendant à des reproches, mais il se contenta de lui sourire.

- Je t'aiderais, lui promit-il. J'ai déjà quelques idées…

Ginny gémit en se cachant le visage et Ron s'écria dramatiquement :

- Bonjour, liste de trois mètre ! sous les éclats de rire.

Quand ils se furent bien relaxés, Ron posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis des jours.

- Mais en fait, qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire, à ton cousin ?

Quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, il leva les mains en défense.

- Je sais qu'en tant que membre de famille déjà au courant de la magie, Harry a le droit de lui dire ce qu'il veut ! Je me demandais juste… je croyais que vous vous entendiez pas !

Il s'adressa directement à son ami.

- On en a jamais vraiment parlé, parce que… eh ben, surtout parce que tu semblais vraiment pas vouloir en parler, alors on a pas insisté, mais… l'impression que j'en ai eu, moi du moins, c'est que ton cousin Dudley était un genre de brute stupide, toujours prêt à te mettre dans les ennuis…

- Et qu'il te battait, intervint fermement Hermione, l'air prête à se battre avec le monde. Tu avais des bleus, Harry, la première fois où je t'ai rencontré, et presque chaque année, quand tu rentre de vacances…

Elle s'étrangla sur les derniers mots.

Neville avait l'air d'avoir pris un coup sur la tête. Luna avait juste l'air malheureux et crispé. Ginny avait peut-être rassemblé les pièces dans sa tête on aurait dit qu'elle allait vomir.

Ron savait comment elle se sentait.

Harry avait l'air d'avoir avalé un citron. Après un moment, il ricana un peu en regardant le sol.

Et voilà exactement, dit-il, pourquoi on devrait toujours parler de ces choses; pour éviter des malentendus de ce genre.

Respirant à fond, il se tourna vers eux.

- J'ai jamais parlé beaucoup de ma famille pour des raisons évidentes. Enfin, se reprit-il, évidentes pour moi. Vous savez, ou vous vous doutez, qu'ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup.

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence.

- A cause de la magie et de plein d'autres raisons, toutes plus ou moins valables.

Il arrêta Hermione alors qu'elle allait protester.

- Je t'assure qu'il y a des circonstances que tu ne connais pas et qui expliquent beaucoup.

Quand j'étais plus jeune, c'était plus facile de les blâmer, sachant que j'avais rien fait pour mériter leur traitement. Maintenant… maintenant je sais que des fois, quand tu es coincé dans une situation avec aucun moyen de t'en sortir ni d'accéder à la personne qui t'a mis là… quelquefois tu t'en prends à la cible la plus proche. Il ne fait aucun doute pour moi que si les circonstances avaient été différentes, ils se seraient conduits différemment. Ils sont pris au même piège que moi et y réagissent mal, c'est vrai, mais c'est compréhensible.

Il se tut un moment, les yeux dans le vide, puis reprit.

- Dudley… Dudley est celui avec lequel j'ai le plus de rapports. A cause de notre âge, d'abord, et aussi parce qu'il est le seul à ne pas m'en vouloir pour des choses que d'autres – Dumbledore, mes parents ou d'autres sorciers – ont faites. Dudley me connaît, et il ne me hait pas, il ne m'en veut pas et ne me considère pas comme un monstre. Il est en fait très curieux au sujet de la magie et du monde qui l'accompagne.

Harry leur adressa un sourire un peu penaud.

- Dudley n'est pas une bonne personne, ne l'a jamais été… mais avant que je vienne à Poudlard, ça n'était pas si important pour moi. Je prenais les gens comme ils venaient, ça paraissait normal. Il ne me battait pas systématiquement, seulement quand il avait un point à marquer ou quelque chose à gagner. Je ne parle pas souvent de lui parce qu'il marquait son territoire, entre autres, en m'empêchant d'avoir des amis. Il prenait un malin plaisir à intimider ceux qui auraient voulu se lier à moi…

Il fut interrompu par les grondements de colère qui venaient de tous les côtés.

- Les gars, les gars !

Quand le silence fut revenu, il reprit calmement.

- C'est pas grave. On était des gosses, et les choses avaient un autre sens pour nous. Ce qu'il faut que vous compreniez, c'est que Dudley était, est toujours, très intelligent.

Ron intervint.

- Je sais pas, Harry, fit-il avec malaise, les jumeaux l'ont vu et n'ont pas été impressionnés…

Le regard tourné vers lui était celui d'Harry en mode « héros ». Oups.

- Alors d'abord, fit son ami très calmement, Dudley ne serait certainement pas le premier à se faire prendre par une blague des jumeaux. L'école entière en est témoin. Ensuite, désolé, mais pour toutes ses déclarations de sympathie, l'attitude de ta famille envers les moldus sonne plutôt comme « pauvre créatures ! Ils ne comprennent rien mais ils sont si mignons ! »

Ron se sentait devenir écarlate devant l'imitation parfaite de son père que faisait Harry.

- Hé…

- Et, fit se dernier sans s'arrêter un instant, je doute que les jumeaux soient plus ouverts d'esprit que les autres, en tout cas je ne l'ai jamais constaté moi-même.

- Harry…

- Enfin, conclut ce dernier sur sa lancée, il y a un même préjugé dans les deux mondes, qui veut que les gros soient stupides, ou que tu perdes de la finesse à chaque fois que ton tour de taille s'arrondit. Or Dudley est _énorme_.

Le silence s'appesantit quelques instants pendant lesquels ils le regardèrent tous, les yeux écarquillés…

… jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione craque et émette un ricanement coupable.

- Oui, hein ?

Les autres la dévisagèrent, stupéfaits, mais avant qu'elle puisse se justifier, Harry intervint d'un ton plus calme.

- Si on doit comparer le tour de taille de Dudley à quelque chose ce sera à celui du Caïd. C'est un personnage dans une histoire, expliqua-t-il aux sorciers, très riche, très intelligent, très gros.

- Et un criminel, Harry, protesta Hermione, pourquoi tu… oh.

Il hocha la tête.

- Exactement, Hermione. Le rêve de Dudley, c'est de régner sur son propre empire criminel – et je pense qu'il a de bonnes chances d'y arriver.

- Tu sais, Harry, reprit Ron au bout d'un moment, ça ne fait que rappeler ma première question : pourquoi tu voudrais parler à un type pareil ? Et tu vas lui dire quoi ?

- Parce que si c'est les criminels qui t'intéressent, renchérit Ginny, c'est pas vraiment ce qui manque ici.

Hermione retint un sourire.

Harry rougit un peu et haussa les épaules.

- J'ai pas vraiment de bonne raison, admit-il. On avait commencé à parler de toutes les choses qu'on pourrait faire si on était pas enrôlés dans l'armée de Dumbledore – et j'aurais voulu garder le contact avec Dudley. On a grandi ensemble, bien ou mal, et tu n'efface pas dix ans de vie commune comme ça. En plus, il est toujours de bon conseil…

Là, ils protestèrent tous.

- Okay, okay, fit Harry en riant, je me suis mal exprimé. Les conseils de Dudley me feraient arrêter. Mais il est plus malin et plus cynique que moi, et il est très bon pour deviner les buts des autres, et leurs faiblesses. Il sait manipuler les gens…

Ron grogna.

- …mais avec moi il se donne pas la peine de faire semblant.

Avec un sourire gêné, il ajouta :

- J'aimerais bien avoir son avis sur la situation. Si vous voulez, c'est un professionnel et j'aimerais le consulter.

Les autre se regardèrent, indécis. Ron se renversa en arrière avec un soupir.

- On va consulter un criminel professionnel. Percy m'avait bien dit que je finirais mal si je te suivais.

Ils rirent.

- Je vais tout lui dire, acheva Harry, sérieux. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal, il ne peut pas agir sur la situation et il n'a rien à gagner.

Après un autre échange de regards, ils retournèrent tous à leurs tâches sans protester.

- Ça ne peut pas faire de mal d'avoir une autre tête se pencher sur ce sac de nœuds, râla doucement Hermione.

- Hé ! protesta Ron devant l'insulte implicite.

- Tu crois qu'il aimerait avoir nos versions personnelles ? interrogea Luna.

Le sourire d'Harry fut éblouissant.

* * *

A Suivre.


End file.
